Lone Coyote  Mercy Thompson
by xxRONIxx
Summary: What if Mercy left after the whole Tim incident? I wanted Mercy to leave Washington and find her center balance again. This story is of her leaving. Mercy POV - RATED M JUST IN CASE
1. Jumping Ship

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mercy Thompson characters. BUT THIS STORY 'LONE COYOTE' IS MINE! GRRR…**

**This book takes place right after the talk in Adam's room where Adam grabs Mercy from under the bed and has a talk with her. Anything after that moment in the book (IRON KISSED) didn't happen. Mercy has other plans of how to heal. Her plans don't involve tainting the pack any further. **

* * *

MERCY POV

After "The TALK" in Adam's room, where I cowered under the bed like some scared helpless dog wanting to be mauled to death because of my stupidity, the decision to leave plagued my every thought. My shame, my embarrassment, my memory of that horrible night with Tim has change the way I think and feel permanently. That dreadful night mentally drained my sanity. Every time I think of Tim or hear the name Tim, I feel filthy and worthless triggering the need to jump off the Columbia River Bridge because no one wants something as tainted as me. I have tried and tried to put that whole experience with Tim behind me, but have been miserably failing. I sometimes even still feel him inside me and his scent still lingers on every inch of my body causing me to yearn for a shower. That dark magic stain Tim left on me has become a parasite feeding on my every emotion. I don't know which way is up or down anymore and my body has refused to phase to my human "Mercy" form. I think it's my coyote-self protecting the weak human. My coyote-self at the moment is physically and mentally stronger and isn't allowing me to phase to the human that was raped and almost killed, the human that drank magic willfully. My need to protect myself and run—run for my life—is all I can think of doing (it's the only thought that makes sense). Maybe if I see new surroundings, a new life, and a new…love, I can be the old Mercy again.

I hope I don't regret my decision to finally leave the Tri-Cities. That night, the decision to leave was inevitable. Adam had become so volatile, not toward me, but to anyone who neared us when he was with me, became very concerning. Especially knowing that some of the pack resented me gravely, leaving was unavoidable. Adam's pack was becoming chaotic and it was my fault. His second and third in command were left to handle the wolves when Adam was home with me (in coyote-form). He rarely left me to myself. He rarely let me out of his sight. On the few occasions when he did leave for work, he always left 2-3 wolves with me. But the night I left was different—that night was my chance. Adam had a work-related emergency and hadn't properly left his usual guards or planned his tight nit security team. Adam had left only two wolves that were available to watch over me—Honey and Mary Jo. And I feel Mary Jo, who is one of my favorite wolves, sort of let me leave. She had sensed me sneak out while she and Honey were resting on the floor near my bed. I saw her open her eyes for a brief second, but she didn't stop me. Maybe she was one of the few wolves that would have fought me in due time—killing the weakest link. In Mary Jo's defense, maybe she thought I was heading downstairs for a bite to eat—but then again maybe not.

Walking down the hall, I remember passing Jesse's closed door, and lingered for a brief minute causing me to rethink my decision to leave, but then I remembered that I'm a worthless piece of shit and no one wants something as wounded and weak as me around—especially a bunch of strong powerful wolves.

If I had stayed with Adam, I would've been the infected wound that festers around the pack contaminating the whole unit structure. It would only have been a matter of time before one of the pack members would attempt to kill me—the wounded weak member. But the reason I left wasn't to save my life or the fear to being mauled; I left to save Adam and his pack. Adam would have fought to the death to protect me or he would have destroyed his whole pack in the process. I love Adam and Jesse too much to do that to them. I even love some of the pack, they deserve better than someone like me.

After lingering at Jesse's doorstep I heard him in the distance. The time was 10:30—he was off work. My coyote senses heard Samuel's car drive up to our trailer across the way, and I had to act fast. Samuel usually made his visits after work to Adam's after a shower—so I had about 30 minutes to run as far as I could before Sam came over and found me missing. I snuck down the stairs and the scent of two wolves lingering in the kitchen stopped me in my tracks—Ben and Paul. I had to act fast, if I was to escape unnoticed. Miraculously, I found my opportunity when a gust of wind flapped the living room curtains left and right. I crouched as low as I could toward the open window and immediately froze when I heard Ben's voice nearing me—he was headed for the living room.

"That's bollocks. I'll bet you my left testicle that she was a he. I could smell his balls from the other side of the club…"

Damn it, if I weren't so wounded and in coyote form, I would have slapped Ben for speaking like this while Jesse was in the house somewhere. My eyes scanned over to the hall that connected the kitchen to the living room and my limbs locked as I saw the back of Ben's body near the doorframe. He was still facing the kitchen, but was taking steps back and laughing at Paul. I slowly crouched to the back of the beautiful black leather couch and hid behind it but within seconds I eased up my stance when I heard Paul's response to Ben and Ben rushing back into the kitchen to poke fun at Paul's crush on a shee-him. That was my chance; I placed my paws on the window-seal and used my teeth to rip open the screen. My front legs then quickly lifted my 30-pound body with ease and I was outside in seconds, but immediately I smelled them. Of course Adam would have security wolves out here making rounds. So even last minute, he had thought of every avenue. Fortunately for me, the wolves patrolling were unaware of my escape…yet. I ran toward my only destination—the river, and luckily I ran the way of the wind, which was to my benefit, as my scent would be carried with me not away from me toward the protecting wolves. I was half way to my destination when I heard him. Ben's howling scream echoed and I knew my escape was finally noticed. I also knew by the distance of the howl that he was still near the house. I kicked my legs faster against the earth and sped up. I could only taste my sovereignty—it was close. A deep growl escaped my throat; my coyote sensed they were all after me—all of them. My coyote self wanted to hide not keep running, but my human self was stronger this time, she wanted to be free, free from judgment, free from the memories, free from the filth Tim left. Although, it may seem that I was racing to my death that assumption is completely wrong. The bridge wasn't my death it was my escape. I didn't want to kill myself—coyote's unlike werewolves can swim. I just wanted to flee—I just wanted to leave before the empty hole Tim left grew bigger.

It only took seconds and the moment the scent of river-water reached me, I leaped like a gazelle wanting to get there sooner. My legs then touched the bridge and without looking back or rethinking my decision, I jumped. I swam the way of the current but my little coyote body was thrashed left and right. It tossed me under water, it tossed me against rocks, and it tossed against big debris. The moment I was able to peek my head out the water to breath and to look around, I saw no wolves, no wolves following along the river, and no wolves in the water. My heart immediately sank down deep in my chest aching. Maybe, they didn't want me in the pack after all. The river current then kicked up a notch and I sunk down underwater for what seemed like 10 minutes. When I surfaced again, I quickly was able to glance at the bridge and I saw them. They were there and they were in human-form watching me drift down river. Just then another strong current forced me under and the next time I popped up I was unable to see the bridge or my audience. At that moment, I gave up. My four legs gave up kicking and my tired body just went limp.

"Look Albert…what is it?"

Their voices woke me. I was able to pry my eyes open just a slit. They were on a big fishing boat. It was two middle-aged men—human. I then noticed that I was still in the water and half my coyote body was floating on my ancient walking stick. I let out a weak gruffly laugh, and licked my stick to give thanks.

"Shit Tommy, it's alive. Get the net."

"Al, what if it attacks us when we save it?"

"Are you scared of a 20 pound dog? What are you 280-290lbs?"

"You don't have to insult…I'm just saying it might want to bite us and then jump back in the water."

"Look it's floating on a stick, I think it wants to be saved."

Bless Tommy's heart, but deep inside, I think I deserved NOT to be saved.

I closed my eyes praying the current would take me under again, but instead of a current, a metal-netted object attached itself around my body and I flashed my eyes wide open.

"More like 40 to 50 pounds Tommy, damn this dog is heavy."

I attempted to struggle my way out the net but without my walking stick I was hopeless, I started to sink and hit the bottom of the net underwater. The walking stick was also stuck but its thinner bottom pocked outside the net and its wider top-half was stuck in the net. Then with a quick pull, the net flew up in the air and I landed with a loud thump on the boat.

The two humans started to make noises—the kind one uses for dogs to come to you. With my tail between my legs, I crouched my way out of the net and toward a far corner away from the humans.

"Al, we better just leave it be for a while. It's scared."

"Hey do we still got that bison meat in the freezer…maybe this one would love some."

I ducked my head under my tail, as soon as I heard them descend down the cabin. They were arguing about something on the way down, but I ignored them and let my tired wet body sleep. I will think of a way out of here after a little shut-eye.

The scent of salty air woke me. Salty air? I lifted my head from my now dry tail. The sun was at a high point in the sky, which meant I slept to about noontime. Both men had fishing poles in the water, but were seated on two chairs that were attached to the boat—the kind of chairs you see on deep sea fishing boats.

"Hey girl, you're finally up. You hungry?"

Tom got up and went down in the cabin. Albert remained in place drinking a Corona looking out at the water. I heard Tom coming up and the scent of raw bison meat completely got my attention and surprisingly I walked toward the stairs and waited. I then started to wag my tail at the first site of Tom and the plate to meat.

"Damn Al, what kind of dog you think she is. She looks like a coyote…a tame coyote."

Al's chair squeaked as if he turned around to look at me.

"Looks like a mutt to me Tom. She looks too big to be a coyote."

Tom just shrugged his shoulders and placed the plate in front of me. He remained crouched next to the plate and I stayed motionless, not certain of how to approach my meal with Tom still lingering.

"Come on girl. I won't hurt you."

I glanced at Tom, he wasn't lying about not hurting me—he was telling the truth. He reached over and petted my right ear. I then tilted my head up and licked his hand. Tom smiled and slowly stood. That was then my signal to eat. I practically swallowed one of the slabs of bison meat.

"Easy girl…or you'll get sick."

Not listening to his warning, I swallowed the last piece of bison and licked the plate clean.

"I hope you like sailing girl, cuz we're headed back to the east coast."

East coast?

I quickly raced over to the side of the boat, and indeed we were deep in the ocean. To the left of us was land, and to the right-miles and miles of ocean. The land I did see still looked like Washington or even Oregon as the big Red Wood trees were still visible.

The East Coast…Adam or Bran will never find me on the East Coast. This is fate. This is where I'm supposed to be.

"Hey Tom, what if this dog belongs to someone…what if there is an anxious child waiting for it's return."

I turned my head away from the ocean and glanced toward my two new human friends. They were both looking in my direction—Al looked worried, but Tom had a big goofy grin on his face.

"Well Al, look at it this way. If we didn't stumble across it, she would have been dead anyway. So I think it's my turn to have a good dog again. It's their fault for letting her get loose and worse almost drown."

With that, I turned again to the ocean, letting the cool breeze hit my face. This was my first taste of Freedom—no Bran to bark orders to me, no Adam to dictate my actions to, no pack to judge me, and no surroundings that reminded me of Tim.

Freedom.


	2. Coyote on the Run

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS :c) THANK YOU THANK YOU - I hope I don't disappoint

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mercy Thompson characters. BUT THIS STORY 'LONE COYOTE' IS MINE! GRRR…**

* * *

MERCY POV

Sailing isn't all what it's cracked up to be. From the outside looking in, I thought sailing would be more adventurous and…less…boring. Why the hell did I think that deep-sea fishing would be anything more than what it is? Luckily, though, Al and Tommy have made this boring, yet life changing trip worthwhile—but the day-in and day-out sailing can take its toll on someone who isn't into it, especially one that is running from her past.

As for the sailing itself, the West Coast waters were both choppy and calm. We made it to Baja in record time according to Tommy. Although, Albert complained that they were on vacation for rest and relaxation, not racing and breaking record time. As for me, I just wanted to get to the East Coast as fast as possible so I can start living again; a part of me can't wait to be human and start over, but another part of me is frightened to death and wants to slow down a bit.

Surprisingly, East Coast sailing isn't an easy or a quick journey as one might think. In my non-experienced mind, I thought one could get on a boat and just sail, but dismally that is not the case—especially if one has to sail through the Panama Canal. All in all, it took us one month to sail along the West Coast to Baja, and then another two weeks to Panama. Unexpectedly, in Panama we hit a speed bump. What I didn't know about sailing through the Panama Canal is that you are not the only one using it or the biggest boat using it. We stayed docked in Panama for 6 long weeks before we were allowed to use the infamous Canal—Tommy was furious, Albert was amused. Our small Yacht didn't take priority to cross the Canal; the larger shipping vessels and cruise-liners received top priority and to make matters worse we were sailing in peak season.

For the six weeks we waited, I thought I would be a nervous wreck or anxious, but I wasn't. Instead, my entire being just rested—I basically shut down. I became a sort of coyote robot—I ate, slept, slept, and slept. It seems as though I were making up for all the lost sleep I ever had. For the first time in a long time, I felt safe and I completely let my guard down. My body finally had the chance to relax to the point of unconsciousness, which triggered my recovery process. That hole Tim left was slowly filling—becoming filled with the past love I remembered before that incident—memories of my life with Bran-Sam-Zee-my shop-and Adam. Tim's filth was slowly fading.

The first step of my healing began 5-1/2 weeks after we were ported in Panama. That was the moment I was ready to phase to human temporarily. Curiosity grabbed a hold of me and held on for good life––I had to know, I had to find out how my old world was doing—I had to know how Adam was, how Sam was, how Zee was, how my shop was. Al and Tommy left the boat one morning to eat at some famous restaurant and do some shopping in Panama City—and at that moment I knew it was my chance to call home—to at least tell someone that cared that I was safe and alive, and to request that if someone was looking for me to STOP.

It was easy to sneak off the boat but was uncomfortable as I held some of Albert's—since he was a smaller male—clothes in my mouth and ran through the busy streets of Panama City trying to find a little corner to change. The hard part was finding money for the call. I would rather die than steal money from my friends-so panhandling was the only right thing to do.

I'd found a little dark alley and changed, but the moment I did change my coyote sharp senses slowly dwindled, which made me nervous. I had to remind myself that I needed to do this. I had to call Sam—I had to know how everything was—I needed my questions answered before I finally said goodbye indefinitely. A part of me wanted Sam to tell me that no one really cared, that they were glad to get rid of such a trouble maker like me, but another part of me wanted Sam to beg me to come home, to tell me that Adam was miserable and hadn't slept for days. Maybe that way of thinking was selfish but my every thought has been of my home, my life back in the Tri-Cities, my good memories.

When I finally panhandled enough pesos to call home, I searched for the most secluded and working pay phone in the city. I had finally found the perfect phone, which ironically was by the marina where our boat was docked.

As I dialed his number my fingers shook and I started to feel lightheaded. What on earth would I say? How do I explain that I care about everyone I left, but I am still not coming back, EVER? But of all people to divulge this to, I know Sam would know exactly what I was going through. He has done what I am doing now, he too left his pack and is still a lone werewolf—he will understand.

My breath stopped the moment the phone started to ring. One ring, two rings, three…

"Kennewick General Hospital, Four North Nurses Sation, how can I help You?" I recognized her voice immediately. She was a nurse that always worked during Sam's shift—she was in love with him.

"Hello, my name is Claire O'Donnell of North Pacific Bank. I need to speak with Samuel Cornick." I tried to sound southern, miserably failing.

"What? Is something wrong?" She sounded concerned but nosey.

"I cannot get into specifics with anyone but Sam Cornick, but there have been some very suspicious purchases made with his card today and this is a courtesy call to confirm such purchases." Damn, I'm good. I sound so official. I quickly held back my laughter waiting for this knucklehead to get Sam on the phone.

"Please wait, let me locate him." The hold music came on and I had about 10 to 20 seconds to think of what I would say to Sam. Calling him at work was the only choice I had. There might be a slight chance that Adam would have every phone I might call tapped—every phone except one at a busy hospital—Sam's hospital. I hope I was right.

"Hello, this is Sam Cornick."

His strong concerned voice made me shake with fear. The memory of our past life together immediately flashed before my eyes—it was like my heart was breaking for him again.

"Sam…"

He gasped the moment he heard my voice. He interrupted me immediately.

"Mercy, where are you? What the hell were you thinking? WHERE ARE YOU?"

He was yelling—the kind of yell that made him tremble and almost change to werewolf. He was pissed.

I wasn't going to let him control me, not now—not ever again. I don't have to answer to him. "If you are going to yell at me I'll hang up."

I heard his muted growl and he quickly sighed. In that instant, his voice came out in a purr—the trick he used to entice me. I knew that trick to well.

"Mercy, please where are you? I will go pick you up right now. Let me call Adam with my cell, hold on?"

The moment I heard Adam's name my knees shook and almost gave out. I let out a surprising screech. "NO WAIT LISTEN TO ME SAM."

Through the phone, I heard Sam stop what ever he was doing. I had his full attention.

"I had to do this Sam. You of all people should know this. You had your Texas, let me have mine."

"Who told you about Texas? What do…"

I interrupted him. I want to ask the questions, this is my call not his, and I have no more pesos left.

"Listen Sam please, I had to do this, but before I hang up I want to know one thing." I had to really think of how to put my next question—but do I really want to know the answer.

"Sam, why didn't anyone follow me…did they really hate me that much…" My voice trailed off. I didn't think this would hit me so hard. The tears rolled down my face and my chest tightened as I struggled to breath. Do I really want to know?

Sam sighed. "You should call Adam if you want to know that inf…"

"I AM NOT CALLING HIM IM CALLING YOU SAM. I AM ASKING YOU—my friend, my pack." Why did I say it like that damn it?

It worked…"Because Mercy, Adam ordered them all to not follow you past the bridge. He didn't want any of the wolves dying trying to rescue you but not because he didn't care about you but because if anyone was going to die trying to save you it was going to be him. He was actually closer than you think; he was already pulling up to his driveway the moment Ben realized you escaped. At that moment Adam knew—he jumped out his car and knew where you were headed. He ordered the wolves to follow up to the bridge but not to follow any further."

Sam quickly stopped speaking. Was he texting Adam? What was he doing?

I was about to protest the silence when he continued, "Adam's really torn up about ordering his wolves not to follow you—even Bran is coming down hard on him."

Sam's voice was almost robotic, Bran must have done more than he is telling me.

He continued with a sigh, "The moment Adam got out his car to follow your scent, his mind was totally scrabbled Mercy, he seemed lost…he was losing it already. Mercy you are his mate, why cant you understand that losing a mate really messes with the wolf mind. Adam even had a hard time changing. By the time he finally did change, it was too late, you had already jumped and were too far down river to follow and when he finally did reach the bridge he jumped in without hesitation—he wasn't in his rightful mind he should have just ran along side the river and followed you. But he immediately sank to the river bottom Mercy. He didn't come up at all. The pack—in human form—jumped in the river searching for their leader. He almost died. It was Ben who found him and dragged his unconscious body to shore, but without Adam's orders they couldn't follow you." He made a deep growl sound. "Mercy, I'm so sorry I wasn't there. It wasn't until after everyone was back at Adam's that I finally found out what happened. UGH! I would have followed you." His voice broke off and cracked. He sighed and continued, "I would have dragged your ass back by your hair if I had to."

As the tears rolled down my cheeks, I was gasping for air and the few passersby seemed concerned—but thankfully they continued walking.

"Sam—tell everyone I'm sorry…and tell Adam that I lov…" I couldn't let it out. The word love caught in my throat like a sharp blade stuck sideways. Just then a strange feeling hit me, my mind started to get fuzzy, I was loosing balance quickly. I dropped the receiver and my hands leaned on each side of the phone booth to balance myself—I placed my left palm against the booth window but my right hand grasped something round and smooth. I quickly looked down to see what had made its way in my hand-my walking stick...my ancient and beautiful stalker. It was gracefully leaning against the right side of the booth and my hand was clutched tightly around it. A deep grunt vibrated in my chest, my reliable walking stick—thank God for it—at least I had something from home to keep. My mind quickly focused and Sam's loud yelling brought me back to reality. I quickly lifted the receiver and gently placed it to my ear.

"MERCY…MERCY…"

Faintly, I then heard it—the quiet buzz of a cell phone in the background. Sam had phoned Adam. I heard Adam's muted eager voice in the background—not in person, but I could tell his voice was coming from a device—phone or walkie-talkie. Sam fucken called Adam.

"Sam, I told you not to…" I wanted to scream at him for doing something so stupid-he ruined it. He ruined my moment. Damn it. Grudgingly, I hung up the phone. I was afraid—afraid of talking to Adam. Would I have cared what he said, would it have mattered? Maybe just maybe it would have mattered. Would I have crawled back to the Tri-Cities disgraced again with my tail between my legs?

After hanging up the phone, I nearly tore off the door of the phone booth. I rushed out the booth and fell straight forward landing on my knees and the palm of my hands. The sting of the impact told me that I scraped both my hands and knees—badly, but that wasn't my biggest issue. I was unable to breath. There wasn't enough air in the world that would have filled my lungs as I gasped and gasped. It felt like I was trapped underwater. CHANGE—I wanted to change. I needed to escape my weak human body; I needed to be away from my human frailty-my weak human memories and feelings.

I took a deep breath making sure that no one was around and without rethinking my decision I was on all four paws in milliseconds. I quickly escaped my borrowed clothes and didn't look back. I ran toward my temporary boat-home. I was ready for the EAST COAST—I actually needed it.


	3. My very own Texas

Again thank you for your reviews—you cannot imagine how happy I get when I get one, [actually its pretty sad] ;)

Unfortunately, I've been reading Cry Wolf – The alpha and omega series by P. Briggs and that has created a whole new plot in my head with Mercy. Hopefully, reading CW was a good idea. BUT NOW I got Charles in my head and not Adam—damn it. But no worries this won't be a crossover at all. Maybe, I will do a Cry Wolf Knock-off in the near future.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mercy Thompson characters. BUT THIS STORY 'LONE COYOTE' IS MINE! GRRR…**

* * *

__

Adam traced my bottom lip with this thumb. The look on his face screamed that he was in the mood. He knew perfectly well that his beautiful exotic face and scent—this early in the morning—made my whole body desire for more than just the visual and slight touch. The scent of his thumb so near my teeth wasn't a good idea on his part —I had to have a taste. Playfully, I flashed my teeth and bit his thumb—hard. I gave him my most sinister look. He let out a weak moan and gave me a look of want and complete arousal. With his right thumb still trapped between my teeth almost drawing blood, he reached for my waist and pulled me toward him and I was happily trapped under him in one swift move. He let out a surprising growl and I looked around for what he was growling at. The meshed up blanket and sheet blocked our naked bodies from touching—the poor things will be ripped to shreds in seconds. I released his thumb and let out a barking laugh.

_He looks so cute when he's sexually frustrated._

My eyes flashed open and I began to whimper—the ache and want for Adam sizzled deep inside me—stupid memory dreams. Unfortunately, I have not changed to human since Panama City and tears are nonexistent to me in this form, which brought on even stronger forced whimpering. I might be running away from my old life, but sadly my old life still lives strong in my fucken head. My best memories haunt my every dream to the point of forcing me to rethink my decision of having left. These particular erotic dreams have made it EXTREMELY difficult not to just run back home. BUT I will not let my nether region run the show, they will have to deal with being neglected and teased by the mere thought of Adam.

But why should I feel sad, I chose this. My depressing whimpering quickly turned to deep growling—STUPID nether region.

I slowly shook my head back and forth attempting to clear out the thought of naked Adam. DAMN—this has been harder than I thought. Unfortunately, the darkness around me confirms that this night has just begun. I slowly close my eyes and reluctantly try to go back to sleep. I recite a silent prayer for a dreamless night.

Freedom, what does freedom truly mean? When someone is blessed with freedom, is it normal that new obstacles arise? What limits or boundaries need to be crossed to desire freedom so much it takes one away from everything that matters? What criteria does one have to meet to deserve freedom? Most importantly, what happens when you fight for freedom…does someone have to die in order to obtain such a liberated life? In my case, who or what had to die for my freedom? How many of my loved ones had to lose for me to obtain such a privilege?

Months have past since my paws felt the soil of the Tri-Cities, and several weeks have past since leaving Al and Tom. I have regrettably left the safe haven of my new friends. It turns out that I'm not equipped for prolonged sailing. The everyday redundant surroundings had me thinking a lot about the home I left, the people I love, not of insignificant Tim. The incident with Tim has faded almost to nothingness as the ache for my true loved ones has fully filled the gaping hole that he left. For the nightmares and flashbacks of Tim, they have also dissolved completely, maybe the magic stain he left inside me was shattered by the day to day want for my family in the Tri-Cities—Tim actually seems so fictional now. My sea bound adventure was my rehabilitation—the healing waters of the Pacific and being around the greatest humans ever therapeutically fed my broken soul.

The moment I realized I was _almost_ whole again was when we ported in Galveston Texas. Al and Tommy were heading out into town to eat at "the best Mexican restaurant in the world," as Al put it and then it hit me. I wanted to go too, I wanted friends again too, I wanted someone to do things with even something as simple as going out to eat, shopping. What also hit me like a freight train was a familiar scent…a scent I've never come across before but seemed familiar—the strange thing about it was this scent was so similar to my own.

* * *

I took one giant leap off the boat before I heard the screams. The moment my paws hit the dock my unfocused mind finally became focused. I was too busy thinking about the familiar scents that I didn't realize the men, women, and children walking the dock. I can only imagine what could have gone through their minds as a coyote leaps off a boat directly heading toward them. Unluckily, I stumbled between teenage sweethearts and the poor girl belt out a loud scream that had me crouching and looking for my escape. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Miss Screamer's boyfriend lift his leg up as if to kick me and that was when I jumped to the left before the blow and then sprinted off with my hind-legs racing forward toward hard land. The humans on the dock moved left and right out of my way with gasps and soft screams. I even heard a little child say, "Doggie" and then her father corrected her and said, "Ki-yot," in a deep and angry Texas accent. Ugh! Just by the way he said Ki-yot, I feel Texas isn't a place for someone like me. I get the feeling that killing Coyotes is the norm around here.

Luckily, I searched and found cover. I raced toward the woods and sniffed out an old abandoned foxhole where I hid the remainder of the day.

I eased my way out of the foxhole the minute the sun had set. I lifted my snout and took in my surrounding—Humans, few and far away and thankfully the scent from the humans on the dock were completely GONE. Sadly, what had also disappeared was my rescue boat, which while in my foxhole I was able to sniff. I hope Tommy didn't take me leaving hard. I hope he feels I'm happy and safe. I hope he doesn't have to worry about me the rest of his trip. When the scent of Al and Tommy were gone, my mind went berserk—they were my heroes, my liberators—what will I possibly do without them? What if I can't make it on my own? I started to whimper quietly, unable to focus on my future. I will truly miss them, they will always have a home in my heart and someday if I survive myself, I will thank them properly.

My whimpering swiftly stops and my senses again become alert—the familiar odd scents from before confusingly become stronger—the scents are coming toward me. I promptly race around me trying to memorize my surroundings. If these scents are searching for me to cause harm, I need to prepare myself and know my surroundings—just like Adam and Bran have thought me.

As the scents get nearer, I realize that the scents are animal, more specifically a very familiar scented animal/part human.

In that instant, they surround me and I crouch in defiance. They will not get me without a fight.


	4. Pack Business

T**HA****NK YOU LOVELY GENTLE READERS** – Thank you for your reviews—I AM SPEECHLESS and a little ashamed that I didn't update sooner.

**Semora:** Thank you and there is nothing wrong with a little begging ;) it'll work in my case everytime-I am a big sucker.

**Valkyrie of the Rohirrim:** Thank you for your review…actually it was your review that burned the fire in me to write again…I'd put this story on the back burner and left it to be done "later," so THANK YOU, and actually now I'm a little nervous, I wanna make everyone happy with my version of Mercy.

I would also like to add that I feel like a Mercy betrayer as I've been hooked on a new series—The Tempest: Jane True series. LOVE LOVE LOVE IT and cannot put it down. Let me also add that this series I feel is not for anyone under 18. I will not recommend it to a minor ;) as it can get naughty. I have read all 3 books and cant seem to get Jane True and Anyan outta my head, damnit. I've been also recently hooked on to the Alexia Tarabotti series. UGH!

So here goes my Mercy Thompson chapter, hopefully the other books haven't fucked up my MT characters…Please tell me if I have f-ed up.

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mercy Thompson characters. BUT THIS STORY 'LONE COYOTE' IS MINE! GRRR…

They surrounded me on all sides and I instinctually position myself for the subsequent mêlée.

I quickly squat down as low as I could, just the way Bran showed me—I could even metaphorically hear him shout 'protect your body, bend your legs get ready to lung for the kill.' I formed a weak grin remembering my loved one from my past as I snapped toward each of my intruders as if I were a feral beast.

My eyes scanned my surroundings and immediately I was baffled: Five coyote shape-shifters and one small werewolf froze in front of me—about 200 hundred yards away—forming a perfect wide circle. I slowly spun around growling and snapping so loud that the earth shook below my feet and each time I opened my mouth to snap at them saliva spewed out like I was a rabid dog. Disappointedly, throughout my whole tirade my six visitors displayed an odd calmness like a preacher's wife on Sunday. There wasn't even an ounce of hostility after any of my violent growls and snaps. They slowly drew nearer surrounding me quietly like a mother toward her crazed rebellious teenage child. Their scents were not angry or aggressive, but were jumbled together with uncertainty, concern, and alertness. I gave a loud and no-nonsense growl, the kind a dog lets out as a warning to stop trespassers. I immediately stopped circling and I situated myself to face the biggest coyote. Although, my first instincts were to face the werewolf, one glance at him confirmed something was not right. His scent and size weren't right. He was young—he reeked of newborn wolf—and he was a total submissive which by werewolf standards was no threat to me. His size and his posture made me well aware that this was an untrained and inexperienced wolf. Being around were's all my life, his size was nothing I've ever seen before I am guessing he's a very small human. My eyes quickly surveyed the others around but then returned back to the little wolf. Protectively the five coyotes noticed my attention to the little wolf and they immediately tensed up and all leaned forward just slightly.

The little wolf's scent stunk of solid fear. He was petrified and stood their shaking, not meeting my eyes whatsoever.

Ohmigod, in that instant my eyes focused on the wolf's small figure and a cold chill surged through me as I became fully aware that he was not a small male but a small child. His wolf form was smaller than my coyote form. My female-newly-formed-motherly-instincts wanted to protect him from the five other coyotes. But in truth the coyotes tightened the circle the moment I focused on the little pup in a pack-bonded way protecting him and instantly I felt a magical tension against me and a form of connection passed between them—this is his pack, not his abductors. As soon as that information set in, I gave my full attention to the biggest coyote in front of me. I turned my glare to his dark brown coyote form barring my teeth and letting loose a deep growl. Mid-growl, I let my nose hit the air just briefly to check the scents again around me trying to sense if there were more coyote's—I sniffed out no other new trespassers, but immediately the scent of the dark brown coyote confirmed that he was the Alpha. I gave him one more forceful growl and snapped my jaws at him twice. During my third snap he 'Changed' in milliseconds and my growl turned into a coyote chocked cough. I've seen naked men left and right being raised around a bunch of macho werewolves all my life, but this change, this change was different. Unlike the painful, vulgar and time-consuming change of a werewolf, the 'change' from my fellow coyote shapeshifter was quick and effortless. I've finally seen the change first hand from an outsider's point of view and it was the most beautiful change I've ever seen.

My eyes lingered at the perfectly naked human in front of me. Just like his coyote form, his human form was beautiful. He was around 5'8'' or 5'9'' and he was Native American. He seemed to be around his mid-20's. My coyote jaw flung open and stayed open surprised by the vulnerability he was displaying—it also remained open for even longer as my eyes scanned the beautiful naked eye-candy in front of me.

His pack, however, shifted around nervously. They whimpered and whined at him—probably wanting him to shift back into coyote form. The wolf-pup even left his post crawling belly-to-ground style edging his little form behind his Alpha with head bowed to the ground. This gesture was of pure fear not a protective impulse.

My nerves then went into overdrive and I yelped my confusion, unfortunately causing the poor wolf-pup to start to whimper and dig his nose deep in the soil. It seemed like he wanted to dig and hole and hide in it. I immediately stopped yelping, but I focused my glare at the naked human in front of me.

The naked human licked his dry lips and his booming voice echoed in my chest, "Are you in danger young one…?" Mr. NakedCandy was looking toward me, but my brain told me he was talking to his wolf behind him. I remained quiet and he furrowed his left brow looking confused. Was he talking to me? Was he calling me young one, he looked younger than me.

"My name is Emioq. I am Nde of the Three River Clan. You have come into my territory." He turned briefly toward his little frightened pup and then back at me. "You have frightened my son. Your scent is tangled with that of vampire and werewolf, and he believes you will take him to the werewolf people. He wants nothing to do with the were'people of the north, east, west, or south—wherever you are from. Why have you come?"

His face contorted to a look of alarm. He really wanted an answer and now. His pack also perked up waiting for my answer. They would fight to the death for this little pup. If this is his son, why isn't he a coyote? What happened to this poor child? I haven't phased to human since Panama, but my whole being was prodding me to become human that instant before the coyotes lost their cool, plus the little adorable pup was shaking so vigorously I didn't want him thinking I was here to get him. The pup let out a moaning whimper that even the female coyote that stood to the right of Mr. NakedCandy went and crouched with the pup grumbling in his ear. The pup immediately stopped shaking and whimpering, and she licked his ear. She then reverted her glaring hate-filled eyes at me. They really think I might be here for the boy.

Without rethinking my decision, I shifted and stood naked proud as rain facing the Texas coyote Alpha. Regrettably, my phasing scared the pup even more and he leaped back several times and the whole atmosphere changed in that instant. The female that licked his ear leaped in front of the pup growling toward me and positioning her body to protect the pup. The two coyotes who stood forming a circle behind me immediately stood next to the naked human and the coyote who originally was on the Alpha's left defensively jumped backwards and crouched to the wolf-pup's left side.

During this whole formation, Emioq stood frozen with eyes piercing me like daggers. He was ready—he was ready to fight. His chest heaved rapidly and his lip quivered in a way that showed a small portion of his white teeth every now and then.

I lifted my hands in a non-aggressive way—as if saying that I was not here to harm anyone. I also stared at the ground not showing any signs that I was challenging this Texas Alpha. I let my eyes linger on his perfect toes.

"My name is Mercy Thompson of Washington. I am not here to harm anyone. My scent might have a hint of werewolf, but that is because I was raised by werewolves. BUT, I've separated myself from that pack. I've come to search for a new life, for answers, and for…" My voice gave out the moment I thought of what I wanted next, what do I really want from this? What am I looking for? Am I just running from my fears? Am I running from Adam and Sam and their strength? Am I like this scared pup that hides behind his Alpha? Is that what I was to Adam and Sam, the scared weak pup?

"I am not here for the child." Without looking up, I stood motionless with my arms still raised.

They remained motionless protecting the pup, but Emioq took one step forward. I kept my eyes on his toes.

"And what of the vampire stench?"

"I am a mechanic, and one of my regular customers was a Vampire." I struggled to breathe; I will not give the names of my loved ones—I WILL NOT. "Emioq, I am not here for your child." In fact I wanted to protectively stand in front of the pup as well, protecting him from the monster that scared him—me.

Emioq let out a sigh that sounded relieved, and the moment he did so, his pack instantly relaxed—minus the scared pup.

He gave me a wide smile and cleared his throat, "I told Matthew to stay hidden, away from you, but he didn't want to stay alone at home." He gave his Matthew a long loving critical look, and the pup's tail slowly-very slowly—wagged, but his body remained glued to the earth. If Matthew didn't want to stay at home alone that means this is all the shape-shifters I will see in this territory. I wonder if this is it, if this is all that is left of us. My curiosity got the better of me and I had to ask.

"I've never come across another shifter, I thought we were extinct—well all but me. The vamps hunted us to extinction. How many of us are there left?" Filled with elation, this was confirmation that I was not a lone freak anymore. My excitement grew to an almost uncontrollable level at the fact that other little shifter freaks were running around. My coyote pride—the pride that for so long was squished to nothing because of all the stronger bigger predators that were consistently around me—glowed and grew inside me.

My jubilation was cut short at Emioq's growling voice, "Which is why I wanted to know about the vampire stench you carry with you?" His voice was leveled but I noticed a hint of anger and resentment in his question.

"Well actually that vampire has saved me from a lot of…" A lot of what? Do I really want this little pack to know that I bring destruction and trouble everywhere I go? I stuttered through the rest of my sentence, "…trouble. Trouble that I had brought on myself, but trouble just the same." The moment this revelation came out my mouth, all I wanted to do was run, run far away from this pack that clearly took care of each other. I do not want to bring 'trouble' here. "I apologize that I frightened anyone, but I have come looking to start a fresh…to start…"

His deep voice interrupted me immediately, "You may stay in my territory if you wish just as long as your 'troubles' stay 'your troubles' here. We do not have a big werewolf population, but we do get a few rouge wolves here and there. We take care of them if they cause trouble." He gave me a glare that told me they have killed rogues for fucking up in his territory, this revelation should have frightened me but it did the opposite—I felt safe, I wanted to stand behind him and become protected by Emioq as well. He oozed of strength and authority. What also became clear to me was he must be ancient—I guess shape-shifters age slowly like were's.

He continued, "If I may add Mercy Thompson of Washington, you shouldn't run from your past. Your past does follow you and it will confront you eventually."

After he added his last statement, I became fully aware of what he meant. I needed to confront, not run, but deep inside me I needed to be on my own, to become strong on my own. If not I will always be like that scared little pup who hides behind the Alpha.

"Come Mercy. I invite you to dine with us." He turned on a dime and shifted in seconds leaping over his little pack with grace. They each fell in line according to their rank—although the female this time was on the wolf-pups left and not next to her Alpha. She was giving the pup extra protection. I shifted and ran slower staying purposefully behind. I didn't want to further frighten the puppy child. I grinned at the formation of this little pack, but I also felt a sharp pang in my chest staring at my fellow shifters—the scene in front of me mirrored my life except the main characters were of an opposite species—my coyote self was raised by werewolves and this little werewolf-pup was being cared for and protected by coyote's. I instantly felt another pang of sadness—what would my life have been like if I were raised by my kind.

My moment of sadness was short-lived as the sound of shotgun blasts echoed all around me. The scents were human, angry humans. I skidding to a halt and the first blast hit inches away from my front left paw.

I instantly looked toward my new coyote friends and thankfully they knew to continue to run away from the blasts. I, however, recognized one of the scents as the human hick that called me a ki-yote my first day in Texas. They are here to hunt me. I take one more longing look toward the retreating coyote shape-shifters—who by now are too far for the humans to see. I then pivot myself toward the Texas hicks hunting me and run at full speed toward them—if I am shot dead today I will take at least one hick with me or at least bite a dick off. I inwardly grinned at my desire to bite off various body parts when he quietly flanked to my left in an instant surprising me and causing my breath to spasm in surprise.

I gave Emioq a weak coyote grin but then I quickly feared for Emioq. I brought this upon his territory. If that hick had not seen me leap onto the pier, he probably would not have come hunting for me. This little battle confirms that trouble always follows me and I give Emioq my most I'm-sorry look.

Three simultaneous blasts sound off again hitting away-but close to us. They've come for our blood. Emioq nods at me and flanks to his right as the three humans come into focus. He lets out a deafening howl and immediately two coyotes leaped up from behind the darkness landing directly on one human each. I could see that they bit the human's trigger fingers and hand—one coyote even rip flesh off. This left one human hunter, whom was my friend from the pier. He took one look around at all the coyotes and his friends on the floor protecting their injured hands, and immediately did an about-face and ran for his life. COWARD! The two other humans stood up, grabbed their riffles and high-tailed it away from us, yelling toward their treacherous friend.

Emioq let out a deep gruff and the two other coyotes positioned themselves next to him. In unison, all three coyotes turned to the northwest and ran at full speed. I took one little step toward them, but decided that they can do without a troublemaker like me in their territory and with great regret I headed north almost as if hugging the coastline of east Texas.

After 30 minutes of running and thinking of what to do next, I felt a hint of magic in the air behind me. I immediately turned and saw them. Three beautiful naked humans stood about 400 yards away from me. I smiled at Emioq and wondered how big he territory really was.

"You are fast young one. You almost made it out of my territory, Beaumont's the last stop before heading into no-man's land. I would stay clear of Louisiana if I were you. The voodoo witches there 'do' thing to our kind…" He shook his head in disgust and then turned his amused face toward me, "I invited you to dinner and helped take care of those ki-ote hunters—whom are our regulars—and you just turn and leave like that. How rude…" He gave me an Elvis-half smile.

I gruffed my amusement.

So, it seems the three hicks hunt them on a regular basis and that incident wasn't MY FAULT.

I let my eyes linger on the three naked beautiful humans whom were all grinning at me and I was hypnotized. How could I say no? I guess a little vacation from my journey wont hurt and I am a little hungry. I walk forward toward them and at that instant they shifted and leaped to the northwest with me in tow.

Unfortunately, my mind lingers at the thought of each of my new friends and a dirty thought crosses my mind: I hope they stay naked throughout dinner cuz my eyes are hungry too.


	5. The Test

Sorry Gentle Readers that it has taken me sooooo long to post my chapter, but I have a good excuse…UGH! My secret crush has a super hot girlfriend and I've been in the dumps sulking in my own misery not wanting to do anything (the song by Taylor Swift "You belong to me" is totally my life right now)…I have a bonafide broken heart…BUT it is thanks to Semara that I even dare post anything…hopefully I haven't fucked up my new chapter :(

Semara: You are too adorable you know that. I enjoyed reading your mini novel and in fact it forced me to think of stuff I really wasn't planning on explaining but now that you have brought it to my attention I will. THANK YOU and I dedicate this chapter to you. (CRAP I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.)

I would also like to thank Depeche Mode and Northern Cree for creating their music magic that help me create this chapter.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mercy Thompson characters. BUT THIS STORY 'LONE COYOTE' IS MINE! GRRR…

* * *

All three coyotes were vampire-fast. I was floored by their speed

STUPID FOUR LEGGED BEAUTIFUL SHOW-OFFS.

The moment they turned from me and ran toward the northwest, they took off like little rockets. It only took about 5 minutes for them to completely lose me—I was no longer able to see them at that point and the only reason I was able to follow them was for the lightly glowing magic they left for me.

Oh yes, my three little friends left a hint of magic behind and I wondered if all shifter's could do this—I would love to learn the craft. I ran in awe after the glowing sight in front of me and to my amazement it disappeared the moment my body ran through it—vanishing in an instant and leaving no trail or hint that magic was there—a safety precaution. I guess they didn't want anyone or anything else coming across their magic and following.

I ran, and ran and ran and ran, it seemed like I ran hundreds of miles, which was probably right. What I found pleasing was we were running toward wilderness, not towns or populated areas. Each step my paws took pushed me deeper in the woods. My mind instantly wondered at my luck of finding such a pack. How on earth did they actually find me? They came looking for me…and what about me…why did I really jump off my safety boat…was it a magical pull that called me here. Is there some sort of shifter distress signal that called to them? How did they know I was here and where to find me...at the direction I am running now it seems Galveston is too far for them to be roaming about and just happen to bump into another shifter on the coast of Texas?

What also puzzled me was how the hell did these little boogers' magic work? I was exhausted and at this point I was going grandma slow. Damn fuck-ness, I screamed in my head and growled at myself. Even among my own kind, I was a weak link. FUCK! I WILL stay here in Texas until I can master everything my kind can do. I will not run from this new tribulation in my life—I will conquer this.

* * *

By mile two hundred, I was done running, my legs felt like wet noodles. I slowed to a 'baby-crawling' speed. I panted and panted, dry-mouthed gasping for air. What I also noticed was that the trail faded to nothing…the minute my body touch the last of the glowing magic my legs started to wobble, but I forced my body to trod forward…I will just head straight and try my luck. I guess the glowing magic only lasts for minutes, and at the speed I'm going I have ran out of time.

Little fuckers...with their agility and stamina, and beautifulness…UGH! Bastards…Damn them…

At this point of my journey, I am imagining the bones in my legs morphing into jello. I will unfortunately be succumbed to limping my way to dinner, damn it—that is if I find them.

I can just image it now, the 5 beautiful non-panting, non-sweating, non-exhausted shifters with their ever-so cute wolf child, and then me—sweaty, smelly, tired, gasping for air, looking as if I haven't showered in months. FUCK! Great…

At the same moment of me growling at my self, she popped out of nowhere—a human woman barely clothed. She wore a sort of buckskin short dress and was barefoot. Her scent was hidden, I didn't hear or smell her hidden in the shadows. But at the very moment of my notice of her, her protected magic shifted away and I recognized her scent. She was the coyote that comforted the wolf-child. She too, like her other pack members, was beautiful. My ego took a knock on the head of how beautiful she was and to confirm my already simple question of her race, she too was Native American.

"My name is Meweshana, Ana for short. I've come to make sure you find us. Emioq, Mewok, and Joseph do not leave their Naemnet magic trailing behind them now that they are so close to our home. They didn't want you stumbling around here without being able to find us…we do not need any unwanted visitors that follow you." She paused and looked at me, as if I am this very visitor she is referring to. "We are not far and I can see that you are tired and cant possibly keep running..." She gave me a smug smirk, fucken bitch. "We shall walk if that pleases you."

I gave her my meanest, werewolf-type growl. She glowered at me and turned in an instant and began to run. UNFORTUNATELY, this fucken bitch was fast in human form too, vampire-fast.

FUCK! I yelled at myself.

My pride yet again took a big blow but thankfully wasn't too beaten. My brain immediately told my legs that if they didn't keep up with this cunt that I will personally chew them off my body. Unfortunately, my first leap caused me to trip on my front legs and my face skidded through the dirt. About a handful of dirt crammed itself in my mouth and nose. I immediately started to sneeze and cough the dirt out—on top of attempting to run after the bitch whom at this point I was unable to see. By sneeze number three and step number five, his booming voice echoed throughout the forest.

"Enough ANA." Emioq's voice sounded angry.

I crouched in a protective way and frantically took in my surroundings.

I forced myself to stop coughing and sneezing and I heard in the distance Ana make an irritated sound. Then her scent became 'invisible' again but I was still unable to 'see' where she was—she was probably hiding behind a tree. BITCH!

I quickly lifted my snout to the air in an attempt to find them both.

My wobbly legs remained crouched but I inched my way around with my snout tilted to the skies urging my nose to find the scents. I can already tell he will not make this easy for me.

"You will not find me that way young one...not like that." He playfully growled at me. I looked around amazed—His gentle voice seemed as if it was carried by the wind and I heard it in all four directions—North, South, East, and West—this must be part of his magic.

"Mercy, you must forgive Ana. Ever since Matty came to us, her whole world is consumed with protecting him. We men want to raise a warrior, she wants to keep him a baby…My mate means no harm Mercy of Washington. Although, it would've been easier if you didn't stink of werewolf or vampire."

Of course that beautiful angry hateful woman was his mate.

I heard Ana in the distance make a noise of disgust and in that instant I heard her take one step northwest and by step number two I was unable to get her scent or hear her steps. Magic…they are using magic in everything they do.

My nose hit the airy skies once more and I started to circle the trees and shrubbery. Nothing—I was only able to catch the scent of everyday woodland forest creatures.

"Use it Mercy…use your magic…feel it from within. All of us shifters—whichever Tribe we belong to—have this gift. Find me with your magic—magic against magic—use the elements with you, not against you. Feel it…feel it from within."

I tried…I truly tried to feel it. All I felt was confused. I stopped circling my surrounds and sat down in defeat and unfortunately, I was still slightly panting from the earlier marathon.

"Don't just use your nose…send all your energy-your magic to your nose. How do you think we have remained hidden from the vampire for so long…more importantly how do you think we have remained unnoticed by the werewolves—the monsters who would take our women for breeding." He growled his last sentence.

I immediately thought of Sam the moment Emioq mentioned breeding. I felt an instant pang in my heart. What was so wrong with wanting strong healthy werewolf children?

After that thought, I instantly realized my error in thinking that. What if someone without love or compassion wanting were-children? Is that how Matthew was created? Was his mother a coyote, abducted for such a purpose? I shuttered thinking about it.

Emioq interrupted my deep thoughts, "How do you think we can run fast if not faster than the vampires and have stayed hidden from the werepeople? Why do you think we bring terror in the cold hearts of vampires? How do you think we successfully hunted and killed vamps in the past when they entered our territory? Why did they try to make us extinct? That's because our Magic is the most powerful of all, even greater than the fae. We are one with the earth, we are the earth, we are life. The fae use a sort of black magic, its forces go against nature, go against mother earth—they pull her in wrong directions. Our magic is purest, we use the elements, we use magic to protect, not to manipulate or deceive. Unfortunately for the Fae, their magic doesn't work on us when we are at our full potential…"

Damn, I wish I would have known that during the whole Tim incident…

"Do you even know any magic Mercy?"

I can imagine my confused coyote face spoke volumes to Emioq.

"Mercy of Washington, because of all this you will not be able to enter our immediate territory until you can hide your scent. Your scent is tainted with fear, confusion, excitement, and sadness…all are very dangerous combinations if a werewolf or any other dangerous being were to come across it. What I would also like to know is, are you being followed? Are there any werewolves searching for you? What about vampires? If so, you have to erase your scent, your existence... if you wish to stay with us. Do you wish to stay here?"

He wanted an answer, but where was he? I decided to nod at the sky. Hopefully he was able to see that I was agreeing.

"Close your eyes then and visualize your route up until this point. Feel it, find it…and now erase it from existence. Clear the path so no other creature will follow it"

I shut my eyes focusing so hard my brain wanted to squeeze out my damn ears. Immediately, a harp-like chime rang in my ears and then I visualized it. I saw my trail all the way to the dock at Galveston. I even took that further and my vision traveled across the ocean and onto a boat with my two old friends. I grunted happily but now what…I've seen my trail now what.

Erase—I must erase my existence.

The moment I thought this…I saw my lightly glowing scent disappear from the boat…my vision then turned and went back across the sea to the dock in Galveston erased that and in an instant my vision came back to me erasing every inch of my travels up to this point. I gave a loud coyote sigh. I did it.

Now I needed to find Emioq—Magic against Magic. I focused on the elements like Emioq said. If the wind carried his voice, it has to carry his scent. I focused on the wind, but I didn't catch his scent, I caught a strange magic imbalance. He was using the wind, using it to hide with. As if I've done this my entire, I immediately wrapped myself with the wind and hid as well—and I ran toward the magical imbalance. The moment I ran I felt him. He had shifted positions but shifted above me. The little shit was in the trees.

The moment I looked up, his naked body swung down and he perfectly landed in front of me, grinning his goofy half smile. He could be a Native American Elvis with that half smile.

"Goot…now let's eat. I'm hungry." He slowly walked northwest and I trailed behind him, I then felt the wind shift and in an instant he made his scent nonexistent—and I did the same.

I've a feeling I'll be here for a long time…safe and hidden

* * *

_UGH! That's all I have right now readers. Thanks again for you reviews. Hopefully, you will be gentle with me this round as I'm a little down-in-the-dumps **sigh**_

_BTW - This chapter was supposed to be about the dinner, but then this whole other idea popped in my head…so next chapter will definitely be "dinner time_."


	6. Until the Lamb becomes a Wolf

Thanx for your reviews. I've had melancholy-writers-block Sorry. :c \

Special thanx to everyone who reads my story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mercy Thompson characters. BUT THIS STORY 'LONE COYOTE' IS MINE! GRRR…**

* * *

We walked in silence at first then we ran in silence—proudly I kept up with his abnormally fast speed. We passed trees and shrubbery at such an accelerated speed that they blurred together creating a smudged water-painting gone wrong. I mimicked his magic—his magic worked like a tight blanket wrapping itself around him…it was as if he became invisible like the wind—he became a natural element—and arrogantly I did the same.

Unfortunately, when Emioq said their home was near I expected it to be a couple miles away—regrettably the word "near" means another 200 miles.

After running what felt like another hundred miles, I felt a slight tingle of the magic that felt earth-based and strong. The moment Emioq slowed to a slow pacing walk, the magic hit me like a kick in the face. It was a strange form of magic and it literally took my breath away for a second. Visually speaking though, I saw nothing but forest in front of us, but the magic that was pulsating in the area in front of me was a feeling I've never felt before. The magic pulsated like a little heartbeat, and then I got a little flash of visible heat wave mirage. As we drew nearer, the magic felt like warm sunny rays of heat hitting my skin. This magic was an earthly magic—a magic that I believe only shapeshifters can pick up. I turned my eyes toward Emioq whose full attention was straight ahead at the trees in front of us. He had a most peaceful and tranquil grin. I also noticed a glowing twinkle in his eyes and I felt his heart rate pick up.

"Do you see it Mercy? Do you feel that we are close to my village?" He reverted his beautiful dark brown eyes toward me and gave me an adorable Elvis-grin—his pride and love the moment he said "my village" scared the shit outta me. My instincts were to run, RUN far away from here before the curse of Mercy hits his blessed village. My human side along with my coyote self agreed that I should leave—I fear for this little pack of coyotes.

He drew out a quick breath.

"I sense your confusion Mercy and I feel your restlessness. Is this emotion because you cannot see my village? Or is there something you are not telling me about your past life?"

Was he reading my thoughts?

He quickly maneuvered his body to block the area he was staring at and barred his white teeth at me in a way that meant— 'We are too close to my family for you to turn out to be a psychopath coming for my loved ones.'

I quickly shifted and again flashed my eyes towards his perfect toes, this time; however, I left my arms at my side.

I whispered, "I am scarred for your village Emioq. I am scared that the wolves, my old pack, will come looking for me. They will not harm you or your family, but they will take me." I lifted my head to meet his eyes.

He let out a growl, an angry deep throat growl.

"They will not find us Mercy, you have nothing to fear. But what I fear is not the wolves, my fear is…You. You might leave and take all this information with you. You say you were part of a pack, if you decide to leave us…will you return to your old pack and take our information with you?"

He sighed and looked away from me and did something no Alpha would do in a situation like this. He turned around-giving me his back—turning to face the forest area he was looking at before. "You are probably wondering why Matthew isn't a coyote? Right? Well Matthew's not really my son. By blood he is not our son. We rescued him."

He quickly turned back around to face me again, and he had a strange feral look about him—his eyes were completely dilated as if at this very moment I was his prey. He continued with a low gruffed growl, "Ana and I will kill anyone in our path who tries to take Matthew. He belongs to me…he is my son. He belongs to us. And if your pack or any pack were to ever find him here and attempt to take him, we will all do everything in our power to protect him." Emioq was leaning on his tiptoes as if ready to pounce me; I immediately bared my neck to him and lowered my body to be below his angry stance.

Abruptly, he instantly went from angry to mournful. He sighed and continued, "I need you to know how this began. We did not steal Matty from any pack. Before us, Matty lived in a cage. He lived a very rough, miserable, and experimental life. He was born literally into captivity. The things he went through sickens me." His face again changed, but this time it was a predator-type look he gave me, "…his oppressors were handled appropriately. We killed them all—from the werewolf rapist (Matty's father), to the 6 scientists-one vampire, three more were's, and a human. There were only two female coyote shapeshifter captives—one being Matty's mother whom never had a chance to touch or love her half coyote-werewolf son. They had her shackled and half dead before and after the birth. Mercy, the things I saw in that place—the shit I read from the scientist's journals and medical progress notes—I cannot believe anyone could do such things. The building itself was named Pack Laboratories. Huh! I guess a sick bastard werewolf thought that name up; he probably thought it was ironically funny." Emioq growled a deep angry I-wanna-kill growl. Emioq's eyes met with mine and I quickly lowered them again to his toes, "The lab had only front windows and they were small. The place actually looked like a run down dental office on the outside. The only strange outer appearance was the door. It looked like a bank vault door. My guess was to keep rescuers out, as the prisoners were too weak to even think about escaping. UGH! Mercy, sometimes I wish I could erase my memory of that night." His attention turned to the darkened forest to his right. The look on his face screamed panic and pain—his memory was back in that lab—his anguished facial features resembled one that has dealt with post-traumatic stress. His voice caught and he struggled to continue, "They kept them in the basement Mercy—in a locked and sealed room. When their scents finally reached me it was of pure death. We were about 200 miles away from the facility and the scent was putrid. I was able to find them because of Matty's mother. She was three months post-pregnancy when she called to me—she was dying and pleading for help." He cleared his throat. "You know, she was a lot like you Mercy, she didn't know much of being a coyote shifter, she wasn't raised with tribal traditions, with shifting ceremonies, vision quests, or rites of passage journeys." Emioq's saddened eyes focused on me, "It was only in death was she able to finally use her unskilled magic to call me. She knew in her heart that she was dying and used all the life left inside her to cry out for help…to plead for the life of her son. So with no training or knowledge of how to call a fellow shifter, she used her last breath of life to call for me—she used her death-state magic…her Ma'iitsoh Daha'diijid magic."

Death state magic? Call for you? MaiiWHAT magic? What the hell did he mean?

My train of thought snapped back into his story as he continued, "When we reached them in the basement the smell was so horrific. Both women were shackled by the neck, left ankle and right wrist. Matty was in a cage on the other side of a facility, his scent wasn't dying, so to speak, but it was distressed. Later I read that the women shifter's restraints were never taken off in the 10 years they were captive and their skin fused itself with the shackles so we couldn't even tell where their skin began or where the shackles ended. Matty was the only were-child that survived. Each captive woman had 2 births each." Emioq stopped his story abruptly. His voice was failing—the images of that night probably were haunting him at this very moment.

Emioq growled a deep feral growl and his eyes glowed in my direction, "He will not go back Mercy. I will keep him away from any werewolf. He will not be taken from us—he will NEVER be part of a werepack. My coyote pack will fight to the death if we have to…He will never be taken from my pack…not until he is a full wolf—Not until the lamb becomes the wolf."

Out of nowhere Ana came out from behind her hiding spot and the sneaky cunt let out an earsplitting growl towards me. Emioq turned toward Ana who was now drawing nearer to us.

Her voice rang out and seemed as if it echoed in all directions, "She doesn't belong here Emi. She has brought trouble with her. Didn't you hear it from her own tongue that her pack will come looking for her? WHAT ABOUT MATTHEW, they will see him and they will know…" She looked to her mate as if reminding him of their deep dark secret of keeping a were-child. "…they will take my baby…SHE DOESN'T BELONG HERE EMI. She knows too much already." She barred her teeth at me and took a threatening step in my direction.

"ENOUGH!" His booming voice echoed in my ears and I quickly raised my hands to cover them.

Ana quickly bowed in front of her Alpha and exposed her neck. I remained still but also exposed my neck without moving any of my limbs.

I ignored Ana and focused on the nightmarish story just told to me. Emi and Ana were whispering and arguing in front of me but my mind was elsewhere. Breeding facilities-breeding laboratories? How many more coyote shifters are there?

If someone out there is breeding coyote shifters by force I must stop this. Pack Laboratories sounds familiar? I wonder if any of the wolf packs know about this. I wonder if Adam…he couldn't he wouldn't know…What about Sam? The blood in my body felt like it turned to ice at the thought of my family, my loved ones knowing anything about Pack Laboratory. This cannot be the only lab doing this? My eyes flashed to Emi and Ana, who by now were quiet and staring at me with wide-eyed concern. My attention went to the deep angry growl that was near me. I went into alert mode and realized that the deep angry growl was coming from me.

"Are there any more labs…we must stop this Emioq. I will help any way I must." The deep growling inside me intensified and Emi left his mates side and walked towards me stopping inches away from my face. His half grin instantly melted my angry growling mood.

"Let's eat first young shifter warrior."

* * *

Yicks I hope I did "alright"…I had this horrible case of melancholy-writers block

Saaaweey! Please let me know if I am going in the wrong directions with this. This chapter came to me a few days ago. This chapter was supposed to be the "dinner scene" unfortunately that has flown out the window and this plot has taken over :c \ oops


	7. Wolfcub versus Coyote

UGH! Damn you Hunger Game Series. Damn you Katniss… hissss!

3 Peeta 3

My mind is overwhelmed with the desire for more Hunger Game books. Yes, this week I had to see what all the fuss was about. Sadly, I immediately became addicted…falking Morphling… DAMN IT! :| Hopefully it doesn't show that I have Peeta and the Arena on the brain.

~~I'm listening to, The Good Natured - "Wolves" check 'em out!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mercy Thompson characters. BUT THIS STORY 'LONE COYOTE' IS MINE! GRRR…**

Emioq placed his hand on my shoulder gently squeezing. In his other hand he handed me a buckskin dress—probably one of Ana's, GREAT. I quickly put it on and it fit perfectly. She makes a sound behind him but I ignore her. Without saying another word he turned and sprinted toward the pulsating woods. Ana fell in line right behind him but she momentarily turned her head toward me and barred her teeth snapping them twice. I gave her my most defiant smirk.

My mouth then flung wide open when first Emi and then Ana disappeared the moment they touched the pulsating magic. They were gone. This immediately reminded me of the Grey Lords magic and I felt a tinge of worry. I strained to focus, I gawked at the area I must run through afraid that the moment I walk through that spot it will teleport me to "The Grey Lord beach." I held my breath and sprinted toward the inevitable.

The moment my body passed the threshold, my surroundings immediately changed. The woods that were supposed to be at this spot morphed into a beautiful village. It's as if I was teleported into one of my old history books in grade school.

The scenery was breathtaking. There were all types of Native American housing structures; I saw a tee-pee, one wickiup, a longhouse in the center, and finally at the end a beautiful two story pueblo adobe house. I breathed a sigh of relief—NO beach.

I then focused on the tribe in front of me. They were all dressed in their traditional Native American attire. They were standing in front of the Longhouse, but the numbers were wrong. There were 7 Indians and a red-headed little boy hiding behind his father. They seemed all but one happy to see me—Ana had her infamous scowl face. I took in the new smells and the scent of 2 human women perfumed the air. Mates, I thought.

Emioq with his son glued to his heels approached me first. I met him half way and matched his wide grin. His son peeked at me from behind his father. Matty could actually pass as Emioq's son. Matty's features matched Emioq's; the only difference was Matty had beautiful green eyes and red hair—his skin was slightly lighter than his fathers but not by much. Matty's freckles were actually barely visible due to his dark skin. What an adorable child. I wanted to pick him up and pinch his cheeks. His real father must have been from an Irish or Scottish pack as Matty's brazen red hair, freckles, and green eyes resembles that race…or at least I would hope the werewolf rapist was from a far off pack. Deep in my heart I am confident that Bran, Sam and Adam knew nothing of the "coyote-shifter rapist werewolf," I hope my heart is right.

"Greet our guest Matthew. One day you will be pack Alpha and you must learn to greet wanted guests." Matthew reluctantly stepped out from behind his father and then glanced at his mother who gave him a look of, "_Lift up your head you're superior to this shifter_." I couldn't help but grin because I knew exactly what that bitch was thinking. Matty then did exactly what I thought his mother said. He lifted his head—looking alarmingly like Emioq—and in the cutest voice said, "Welcome shifter, this is my father's pack. You will be safe here." His voice came out raspy and slightly deep for a child so young, no doubt because he is half werewolf and he is gonna mature much quicker than these shifters will realize.

My curiosity got the better of me and I couldn't help but ask, "You are a handsome little cub, how old are you?"

He held up 6 fingers and turned and walked into the long house. Then all at once, the rest of the pack walked toward us.

"You've already met my mate, Ana." Ana didn't nod or acknowledge me. "This is Mewok and his mate Jiihjali—Jay for short. They are Onondaga people, Bear Clan—it is their Longhouse that we use for meetings and where we eat." They both nodded and grinned. I just stared slightly shocked but then realized what I was doing and immediately looked to Emi. Mewok age I would guess would be mid-20's, but his mate I would guess 90-years-old. Jay was one of the human women I had sniffed out earlier. Emioq continued, but my brain was still mulling over the couple he just introduced. "This is Joseph and his mate Willow. They are N'de, like me but they are of the Chiricahua tribe- the Red Painted People Clan. They are expecting a new arrival." Emioq's pride of the fact that his little tribe would grow in a couple of months beamed brighter than the expected parents. Willow was the second human I scented—their ages were maybe late-twenties. The two couples departed and went into the Longhouse. Leaving me with Emioq, Ana, and the last shifter who I might add was mateless and the most handsome Indian in this little village.

Emioq cleared his throat and continued, "Last but not least…"

Mr. Handsome leaped forward as if he had waited long enough to be introduced and it was about damn time, stupid couples taking up his precious time. It seemed like he desperately wanted to meet the single shifter that ventured into his territory. I couldn't keep my eyes off him, not even to glance at Emioq who was trying to introduce us.

OH CRAP! Adam, I must remember ADAM, ADAM, ADAM—ADAM. A…D…A…

"Mercy, this is Calnimptewa or Cal. He is Oraibi Hopi Indian. You may…"

Unfortunately, Emi stopped speaking and turned his attention to Mr. Calni—something or other. Emi gave me a wide grin and I stood there motionless puzzled of what this handsome man was doing in front of me. Mr. Cal was sprinkling what smelled like mashed up corn tortillas in front of me on each side of me and then he went behind me. Cal was also speaking in his language. What the hell was this? What do I do? Would it be rude to step out of his ground-tortilla circle?

"Mercy, let me explain. Calnimptewa is a Pueblo Indian. He is reciting a prayer and he is sprinkling blessed maize around you. I don't speak his language so I do not know exactly what he is giving you prayers for but this will not take too long." Emioq reached for something that he had tucked in the hem of his loin cloth and started to chew on it—it looked like a burnt stick. He released a tired giggle and sat down on the earth and leaned on his right elbow watching the show.

UGH! Men. This better not be some mating Pueblo shifter ritual. I will be super pissed if I end up his bride after this. We haven't even spoken one word to each other. SHIT!

Although, he is a beautiful man and I don't think I would remain mad for very long. Wait, ADAM…ADAM …ADAM…

His soft soothing voice snaps me into attention, "Hi. I'm Calnimpetewa. Welcome." He gave me a shy smile and extended his hand out to me. I attempt to shake it, as I thought this was the gesture, but he takes my hand and we walk hand-in-hand toward the Longhouse. This guy's got balls, I'll give him that.

I've seen the inside of Longhouses in movies and books but this was amazing. Pelts hung everywhere, there were crafted baskets made from twigs and pine needles, there were clay pots beautifully crafted and painted. My eyes were unable to scan around fast enough as there was just too much to see and admire—I didn't know which way to look. Along each side of the Longhouse a sort of cot-type furnishing surrounded the structure and each couple had their own area, which they sat and ate at. They all were talking, laughing, and eating. Although, the moment we entered the Longhouse the room quieted and all eyes were on me and Cal hand-in-hand.

UGH! I immediately let go of Cal's hand and distance myself by about two steps. He gives a quiet gasp and gave me a pained expression—like I just killed his cat and ate it. I clear my throat.

I better do some damage control.

"I'm Mercy Thompson…" He didn't even know my full name, how could he be hurt that I let go of his hand. Shit, I hope that his maize circle around me wasn't a marriage ceremony Pueblo-style. SHIT. I must make a note to ask Emi what it exactly meant the first moment I get.

I attempt to do better damage control and start to look around at all the puzzled faces.

"Thank you for welcoming me. This is all so very new to me. I didn't even know there were shifters. I thought I was the only one…I've felt so…" My voice catches. I stand there confused. I want to cry but why—because I didn't find them earlier. What would my life have been like if my mom had dropped me off here and not with Bran?

A warm presence approaches me on my left. I immediately look down at a small warm hand wrapped around three of my fingers. I look down at his beautiful almond-shaped green eyes. I finish my sentence without looking away from his adorable face. "…lost and alone."

Emioq places a hand on his son's shoulder, "Well Mercy of Washington, you are found now and you now belong here with my pack."

This information both frightens and thrills me. I'm finally in a pack I belong in and fit in, but the rebellious donkey in me feels I don't want to be under anyone's rule.

"You may sit where you wish Mercy." Even though he said this, his eyes darted to Mr. Cal, who still had a look of hurt and something else on his face when I let go of his hand earlier. He is beautiful, it wouldn't hurt to go and eat in his spot. My mind was still mulling over where to sit, but Matty immediately made the decision for me. He hauled my wimpy ass to his spot and I obediently went. I heard another gasp and what sounded like a whimper from the area Cal stood. It took everything in me not to glance his way to express my apologies. We walked toward Emioq's area, which I would think would be the biggest spot since he was Alpha, but it wasn't. Mewok and Jay's was the biggest and most beautiful spot in the Longhouse with a bear pelt hanging above their space—I then remember they are Bear Clan People and this is their home.

Matty quickly sat down and patted the area right next to him placing his small bowl in front of the space he wanted me to sit at. Emioq had a proud grin cross his face and I think I even heard him choke out a giggle but he hid it well with a few coughs—Matty's mother on the other hand gave me the same unwelcomed grimace and quickly looked away.

"Looks like you have competition Calnimpetewa." It was either Mewok or Joseph who said this, I did not turn toward the banter but I know they were giggling. UGH! What is with werewolves and mateless males and wanting to stake their claim of me? Not wanting to hurt my little green-eyed charmer's feelings I sat in the spot he picked for me and then stared at Emioq pleading for him to give me some help here. He takes the hint.

"Matty, please fill up another bowl for Mercy. She cannot eat from yours, it's too small and she looks like she can eat something as big as you." Matty barks out the cutest laugh and runs over to Jay who gives him a beautifully crafted bowl made of some type of wood and then he heads to the hearth and pours me what smells like venison stew. My stomach leaps inside me as I finally realize I am famished.

My eyes flicker to Cal who is looking at me like I have betrayed him in every way. I immediately look down and attempt to pretend that something interesting on my lap has caught my attention. Thankfully, Matty returns and hands me my bowl with a small wooden spoon and I start to devour my stew. I am also thankful that Mewok and Joseph have attempted to have a "normal hunting" conversation with Cal, and even though I am not looking up at the scene in front of me, I do believe Cal is still glaring in my direction and not conversing with his neighbors.

Emioq then clears his throat. "Cal, being as you are the furthest from all of us, come sit here next to Mercy."

I nearly choke on my stews. DAMN IT. UGH!

In one second Cal is perched next to me, his knee actually touches mine—we are sitting crossed legged. Matty lets out a low growl that amuses the hell outta everyone. Damn mateless-kid-wolf. Emioq doesn't help the situation as he barks out the loudest laugh and then he is joined by Mewok and Joseph who are now teasing Cal that he better watch out because the kid will bite ankles and maybe kneecaps. Jay and Willow, both smack their mates on the arm and they immediately shut up but their sinister have grins remain plastered on their faces. Matty to my left gives everyone that laughed the stink-eye and refuses his mother's wishes when she asks him to sit next to her. To my right, Cal is also giving the laughing participants the stink-eye, well everyone except Emioq.

Emioq chokes a bit more attempting to stop laughing and then clears his throat, "Mercy, after we eat we can start training. Would you like that?"

I shovel the last of my contents into my mouth and eagerly nod my answer. I glance longingly at my empty bowl wishing that I had the magic to fill my bowl with more stew. I wonder if asking for seconds was forbidden here.

"Would you like more stew Mercy?" Cal whispers in my ear. Unfortunately, werewolf hearing is excellent no matter how soft Cal whispered and my little were-admirer doesn't hide the fact that he heard and a soft growl to my left echoes throughout the Longhouse. Emioq, Mewok, and Joseph's laughter and taunts force both my admirers to growl.

I attempt to be louder than the laughter when I say "Yes, I would love more." I then attempt to get up and serve it myself but Cal beats me to it as my bowl is snatched from my hands and filled with stew before I can blink twice.

A soft giggle bubbles in my throat. Not again…NOT AGAIN. I'm have yet another love triangle, but now it's a coyote and a were-child fighting for my affection. This is just classic Mercy Misfortune. GREAT!

One thought immediately fogs my thoughts and drowns out the soft growling, teasing, and laughter around me—Where the hell am I going to sleep?

* * *

Okay Gentle readers this was a dosey…I hope I didn't disappoint.

Am I going in the right direction with this one? It has turned into another monster from the plot I originally thought for it. :c \ Eeek!

BTW - I have to start writing an original story for my Creative Writing class so this one will be on the back burner for a minute unless I have an awesome Mercy Epiphany.

XXroniXX


	8. The Search

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mercy Thompson characters. BUT THIS STORY 'LONE COYOTE' IS MINE! GRRR… **

* * *

**_ADAM'S POV_**

Fuck the Pack, Fuck Me, Fuck anyone with Mercy.

A soft growl escapes my throat as I let my muzzle hit the air one more time.

I HATE PANAMA. The air felt so wet and hot I can taste it. Fuck you Panama.

I've become the Big Bad Wolf. Every nerve in my body wants to kill, fight, maim, and destroy. I can't think straight, eat, or sleep. The day I stormed into that damned Hospital ready to tear Sam's head off for blowing my cover, it hit me. I must leave-I must leave my pack, my daughter, my home temporarily and look for Mercy myself. I must hear it from her own lips that she doesn't want me, wants nothing to do with me—that is the only way I will stop searching and hopefully it will make me stop acting like such a monstrous dick. The moment she says this, I will leave her alone. I will live in TriCity without a mate ever again and hopefully I can return to the normal dick I once was. These past weeks, I've made everyone around me miserable. Right now, I'm too volatile and dangerous to have my pack or members of my pack near me. I'm slowly obliterating my life and anyone in it.

That night when I stormed Sam's Hospital after Mercy disconnected the call, I was unrecognizable…Sam said later that he thought I was going to kill everyone in that entire hospital. I had stormed straight to him threatening and yelling obscenities. I remember him backing away from me, pleading that he did everything he could to keep her on the line and that was when I lunged for him. I had him by the throat and all he said over and over again was that he shouldn't have called me. Sam said I had ruined his only chance to bring Mercy back and he said it was my fault. The moment he blamed me, everything around us evaporated and Sam was my sole target – I wanted to rip his throat out. The nurses who hovered around us whimpered and one nurse in particular-a tall lanky nurse-placed her hand on my shoulder and demanded me to release the precious doctor. Lucky for her, I instantly sensed all the sick innocent patients and immediately focused on all the possible innocent carnage I would create. Sam used my distraction and immediately went into action apologizing and stating something about a private family matter and escorted us into a private room. Sam reassured each nurse that this was a family matter and that security should not be called. Once we were safely secluded in a small exam room, we immediately were arguing that turned into a struggle which then turned to actual combat fighting. Two broken noses, dislocated joints, a lot of bruises, and a destroyed room later, we both cooled down and thought of our next plan—Phone Tracing.

I called all the big guns on this trace, from the outside looking in it seemed like we were tracing the leader of Al Qida. It took seven minutes, twenty Intel agents, and serious equipment to trace the call to PANAMA.

Fuck you Panama.

I'm glad none of the intel agents came with me to Panama because I can guarantee that I would kill them right this second. Mercy is not in Panama. Her scent is not here or anywhere in a 500 mile radius. NOT ANYWHERE. BUT, this is the location that we scanned out.

When I was in Tri-City, I was hovering over my Intel-Specks, like a psychotic nursemaid, watching their every step while they did the tracing and I saw that Panama was the site hit—this phone in particular is that phone—The phone I'm looking at right now—but there is nothing, no scent, no MERCY, it's as if she was removed from the face of the earth.

All the anger and aggression that I've been containing since Mercy left suddenly implodes and my wolf body crashes into the side of the phone booth. I hear a mixture of screams, sprinting feet, and cars peeling out all around getting away from me-but I will not stop until this booth is completely destroyed. My teeth get a hold of the phone receiver and the loud crack between my teeth confirms that it's crushed into a million pieces.

Where is she? What will I do if I never find her?

I rack my brain – How could she disappear? I have the best agents around, it couldn't have been a wrong site hit.

How could…?

MAGIC!

Magic, maybe it's Fae magic? Maybe they have something to do with her vanishing off the face of the earth.

I let out a bloodcurdling howl and run towards the Panama Canal. I'm getting the fuck out of Panama. If Mercy stopped here then she was heading East by boat. I quickly glance toward the phone that I just destroyed, and growl. I should have thought this through. Now I need to find a new phone damn it. I need Zee's help if the Fae are involved—I need money. I need money wired to me as soon as possible. If I can't get a ride on one of these boats then I will just have to buy one. But first I have to think of where the hell I can get some clothes.

* * *

**Mercy's POV**

Two weeks of training was all Emi gave me. He taught me how to heal, fight, and shield with my magic. The training was relentless, grueling, and yet came natural to me. I also became part of something I never expected to be apart of. He officially initiated me as part of his pack, although my inner independent stubborn self fought through the whole shifting ceremony. My ceremony was emotional, I mourned the childhood I never had with my fellow shifters and I mourned the childhood I did have being raised by were's. The second I became part of his pack I finally felt safe. I have never felt like I belonged anywhere and I purposefully became an outsider, but the moment I became pack I felt not alone anymore. I felt truly needed-I belonged to a unit. It feels like I can truly depend on someone without feeling like a helpless-dependant.

Before my training officially ended on training day 15, Emi collapsed unexpectedly during the training. For a brief second Emi had felt a shifter's Ma'iitsoh Daha'diijid magic (death-state magic). Emi and I were combat magic training when it hit him. I was about to hit Emi with some physical magic but before I even made contact, Emi let out a loud yelp and hit the ground. Ana rushed over to Emi, flanking his left and growling at me like I had did it; Mewok and Joseph flanked behind Emi looking around for the danger and Cal flanked my left. All this happened in milliseconds. The non-shifters rushed to the longhouse and Matty protectively growled from inside. Matty's job is to safeguard the women non-shifters. During this whole ordeal, I felt the strong pack magic—I was instantly protected and I knew the location of each of my fellow packmates. It was nothing I've ever felt before. We were all connected. I felt all their emotions and I could hear their thoughts when they would open their mind to me—unexpectedly I also felt the humans and they felt safe with Matty. The only void in the pack was Emi. As I looked at him he remained motionless but the look on his face made us restless. Not knowing what was going on made me nervous – it was completely unavailable to any of us, even Anna-and she was not happy about it.

After a few seconds, Emi came to. The look on his face spoke volumes. I instantly felt his emotions and his thoughts were jumbled together in both English and his language. Emi let out a tired gasp and we felt the shifter's death. Emi stumbly ran to get his sage and burned it quickly chanting something in his language. Cal whispered to me that Emi was using his Alpha magic to locate the shifter who sent the Ma'iitsoh Daha'diijid with his sacred chant – sage was used to cleanse his area. Each of us knew that whoever released it was dead, but Emi didn't give up on the shifter. In that instant, Emi immediately ended my training, he needed to focus on this shifter. With this news Cal took the opportunity to state that he would personally train me whenever I needed him to; giving me a mischievous grin.

*...*

It took twenty minutes of chanting for Emi to locate a general area and it took us one minute to say our farewells leaving immediately. Matty and Joseph stayed at the village to protect the women. Emi, Anna, Mewok, Cal, and myself headed northwest toward our vague target. The moment we stepped out of our protected village shield, we heightened each of our senses. We ran southeast. When we reached what looked like an empty fancy garage in the middle of nowhere with only trees as neighbors we stopped and shifted. I looked around puzzled but the moment Emi opened the garage door I was in heaven.

*...*

We drove through towns by car and in human form. It was a 1952 two-door Chevy Belair – it was beauty - it ran perfectly. Cal said they rarely used the car as we run much faster, but for the nonshifters like Willow (the newest addition before me) enjoys car rides. Mewok also likes to use it to take Jay (the other human) out. The car was mainly for the humans. They don't realize how slow and dreary a vehicle can be for us shifters. Emi was proud to say that he had bought it in 1952 - New. I let out a nervous laugh and was unable to think of anything else but that he was OLD. Anna growled at me and demanded me to shield those demeaning thoughts about our Alpha. I gave my apologies which Emi just laughed about, but I instantly made a mental block on any private thoughts only allowing pack business out. Cal shook his head at me as I cut HIM mentally off, which I was glad to do. I snuggly glared at him, nmy inner thoughts and desires should be private damnit.

Mewok drove for the entire northwest Texas journey. He made the hours tick by in laughter as he had the funniest jokes and stories. Unfortunately, his funny stories involved embarrassing moments about Cal. Cal growled at Mewok several times-he even attempted to nip him, human-style. This was also the time when I heard Mewok's story, which I was super interested to learn. Jay, his mate, is 92 years old and they met when they were both 5 years old. Jays clan, the Bear Clan People, went to the Hawk Clan territory to trade, sell, and buy merchandise, but also for possible marriages of some of their members (Mewok said it was forbidden to marry within your clan – Bear Clan cannot marry another Bear Clan). Jay and Mewok became instant friends and whenever their clans would visit they would always look for one another to play and explore their territories. This happened until Mewok and Jay turned 15-years-old. This was when they didn't want to play anymore – the playing turned to kissing and loving touches. At 16, they could no longer be without each other and visiting each other during certain seasons was not soon enough. This was when Mewok asked Jay's clan mother that he wanted to marry Jay. Mewok the strong, handsome hunter would be a great provider for his family so it was a no-brainer for Jay's clan mother who gave her consent immediately. Mewok became Bear Clan that night (males moved in with the female's family – unlike Chinese culture, Onondaga people wanted female children so they would bring in the warrior son-in-laws).

I admire Mewok and his love for Jay. Unfortunately, I can read on his face that she will die someday and he cannot do anything about it. I inwardly mourn for his unending love for his childhood sweetheart. I wanted to ask more questions like if they have children and why aren't they here with us, but this subject I can tell is not something Mewok wants to speak about. As if on cue, Mewok changes the subject to another funny Cal story and the entire car roars in laughter.

Although, the mood in the car quickly changed when we all saw what county we entered, we all froze in anger and hatred. I couldn't help but notice that those Laboratory bastards chose a mocking location for their next horror lab – we are about 10 miles away from the small town of Littlefield and in Lamb County—LAMB COUNTY—I bet these bastards think it's amusing to choose such a county to reside in. I feel this will be a long visit.

*...*

I quietly sigh as the early hint of sunlight from our motel room wakes me from my restless sleep. I drag my sore legs off the motel bed and rub my eyes – this is a record I think - I got a good 2 hours sleep.

The scent of this damp, dingy, smoke smelling motel room makes my nose itch and I rub my nose several times. Emi didn't want us sleeping outside au naturel as coyotes. Emi had chose a small quaint motel. He wanted to keep a low profile. He didn't want us shifting in this area. We don't know what we are up against or even know how these laboratory monsters catch shifters. The moment we entered Lamb County we hid our shifter scents and became "normal" humans.

I quietly let out a low whimper as I raise my sore arms above my head to stretch but find that my achy muscles didn't like this movement. With all the amazing magic Emi taught me, I still can't master the gift of curing my sore achy muscles. It turns out that shifter magic is much like were'magic—a little rest and we are like new. Myself on the other hand, I don't rest—so in turn I don't recover as fast as my shifter family. I attempt to ease my body off this ancient old squeaky mattress not wanting to wake the pack. From the relentless shifter training, to searching most of the towns near "the laboratory," my sore-tightened muscles have been unable to mend. I let my toes touch the hardwood floor and the cool surface feels wonderful. I glace down at the bed and softly giggle. Emi, Anna, Cal, and myself shared a bed, Mewok chose the loveseat and fit perfectly. I peaked down at Cal who cracked open his eyes and began patting the area I just raised from. I shake my head and make our normal hand gesture for "going out for a run." I look to Cal's left and Emi is lying on his back with his head resting on his hands. He looks like he is lying out in the sun at our village just relaxing gazing at the clouds, but I know him better now, I know inside his head there is turmoil. He too is looking at me. Anna to his left is sleeping soundly, or at least it appears as if she is. My soft giggle turns to a full on grunting laugh. Four Indians fit in this small bed and a terrible not funny joke instantly appears in my brain—one of those "Four Indians walk into a bar and…" I shake my head at myself and stand up. I instantly regret it. A low growl escapes my lips at my sore muscles. I rest my hands on my hips and slowly bend my back in all directions, finishing the stretch with touching my toes.

Cal lets out a soft whine. Still touching my toes I glare at him and growl showing my teeth this time – he again pats the area I was sleeping on and flashes his mischievous grin. I growl louder toward him and Princess Anna growls back. Emi let out a laugh. I roll my eyes and grab my running shoes swiftly forcing them on. I loudly head for the door, open it and slam it behind me. I take the stairs four at a time and hit pavement in seconds. I full on human-run along the deserted main road. It's about 5am on Saturday and not a person in sight. We've been in Littlefield for two days and have remained completely low key attempting to blend in town. The reason we are staying here is because Emi says this was the closest town where he had "the feeling." Emi thinks that more than one lab is nearby. He has tried to inwardly call to any coyote shifters but has come up with nothing. He thinks they are heavily medicating these shifters.

As for this town, it looks like any other small town in a rural area. The people are nice and hospitable but Emi has warned us not go get too friendly.

The sound of my pounding feet against the pavement snaps me into attention. I love running – I run human speed because it relaxes me. Emi and Cal have commented that running for leisure is a waste of time. They said calming myself comes from within not from outside sources. They are right of course but I love running, it's good therapy.

Unexpectedly, my legs slow a bit. I immediately focus - my senses feel something not normal.

I was about 10 blocks away from the motel when the mental shock hit me. Instantly my legs freeze and my body becomes unbending – my legs, arms, and head become stiff – I can't move. I let out a blood curdling growl as I feel the pain instantly.

I gasped at what images flash before me for a few seconds and then everything goes black.


	9. Too late

**Thank you to my readers. Thank you thank you thank you.**

**BTW: I listened to M83 for this chapter 3 They inspired this entire posting. I hit re-play several times on song "Too Late" and so Too Late is the chapter's name. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mercy Thompson characters. BUT THIS STORY 'LONE COYOTE' IS MINE! GRRR… **

**MERCY'S POV**

_Darkness…_

…_pain_

…_fear…_

_My subconscious awakened the moment the overwhelming fear entered my senses. _

_I cringed when I felt their enjoyment…they loved this. They loved torturing. Their Werewolf stench made me uneasy. One werewolf in particular had a laugh that sent my nerves on edge. I still couldn't see my surroundings, but his voice was horrifying. His voice is one I will never forget. He was speaking to another male and were laughing and growling at something. They had Scottish/Irish accents and I held my breath. _

_One of these monsters might be related to Matty's dead father. _

_I could hear the Were's perfectly, but I couldn't see them. My eyes were unable to open –or were they open? Darkness was all I could see-I forced my ears to do the "seeing." _

_I tried to speak - I tried to use my eyes - I tried to move - I tried to growl – NOTHING. _

I felt Emi – I felt the pull. He was pulling at my bond—I felt my entire pack pulling.

Just as fast as a wink, my pack's pull was gone – everything went black again.

…

…

_I was pulled back to the nothingness, but in a flash I was able to see. But it wasn't "me." Her vision was hazy. It came and went. What she was doing was strange-and has never happened to me before. I was not physically in this room. I was her – yet I wasn't her. I was inside her - I saw and felt her heavy restraints-her pain-her fear. Immediately, my own worry set in, what the hell do I do-how do I help her? Was she doing this or was I? I wish Emi was here to help me. _

_If this is her doing, how the hell was she doing this and where the hell was my body? Am I dead? I tried to move – I tried to speak – nothing. To top it off, I had no control of her body. I was but a parasite in her mind. _

_I immediately stilled as her voice weak and faint echoed in my head. She spoke to me like my pack does. _

"_Please save them little Apisi…ikkaayi." _

_To my confusion I knew what she said. But, how did I know? Apisi means coyote in Blackfeet and Ikkaayi means run fast. How is it possible to know this without ever having learned my father's language? _

"_Tsa kitanikkoowa?" (She asked, what's my name?)_

_Mercy, my name is Mercy. _

" _Nitanikkoowa Sokanon" (I'm called Sokano. - which means Rain)…"Please save them…"_

_To show me what she meant by "save," she looked around and what I saw terrified me to my core. There were eight coyote-shifters including my "host." There was no question as to their race, all were Native American. Two of the eight shifters-female-were dead and were being… dismembered. My host focused on the two werewolves-in human form. The two werewolves had their backs to us and each had a dead female shifter, tearing and ripping apart the bodies. The ripping of flesh sent a chill through my entire being. For as long as I live, I hope I never hear a person being dismembered-EVER AGAIN. Body parts flew in the air sloppily – blood was splashed and sprayed on everything-everywhere. Blood seemed to stain every inch of the room. The werewolves were having an animated conversation and I tried to focus on their conversation but unfortunately I could only make out a few words as my host turned her attention to something else: I caught the words "rid"- "evidence"-"stillbirths"-"weak mothers." I assume both female shifters had given birth and died with their stillborn babies. _

_The tainted room itself was small, about the size of a small office. Six stainless steel tables were in the center- three tables stood side by side by side, and the other three were directly adjacent to those. There were two metal doors one on each side of the room. They were vault-like. _

_My host was on one of the center tables – she had no neighbors – I assume her neighbors were the two shifters that were killed. The three tables in front of my host held three captive females - still alive-just barely-and two visibly pregnant. Each female shifter was shackled to each table - shackled just like Matty's mother was; by the neck, left ankle and right wrist. They were clinging to life. My host's eyes then lingered on two young male shifters and she began to cry. The two teen males were hanging upside down attached to a torturous-looking contraption that stood against the far wall. Each male had metal cuffs on each ankle and each wrist. The male shifters were partially naked-only having black underwear on. Their partial nakedness showcased all their old and new bruises and hundreds of cuts and scars that were revoltingly visible. _

_I instantly realized that my host focused on one teen in particular. He had a festering wound that was bleeding profusely from his left ribcage. The other teen was half dead – he didn't have much time. His skin was even gray- and his breathing was extremely shallow. My host again focused on the teen bleeding from his ribs and a feeling of hopelessness engulfed her every thought. She began to hysterically cry. _

"_Save him, my son – save them all… ikkaayi."_

_My host then froze with fear. I too froze as the two werewolves faces finally came into view. Identical twins, these monsters were twins and were covered in blood – every inch of their body. I did not recognize their faces-they were not werewolves I have ever met. Their red bearded human faces looked wolfish with their grins confirming their evilness. Their bright green eyes glimmered in the low-lit room. If I didn't know they were wolves, I would have thought they were demons who come straight from hell. Their attention zeroed in on the bleeding teen. My host gave out a surprisingly loud growl. The two werewolves turned toward my host and flashed their teeth at her. Both werewolves forgot about the teen wolf and headed toward my host. Seeing their direction, the teen then let out a weak growl, but the two werewolves ignored him. The werewolves continued their direction toward my host. One Were' grabbed her unchained ankle and pulled so hard it snap her hip bone out of its socket. The other Were' grabbed her unchained wrist pulling the shoulder out of its socket. My host let out a weak yelp. _

"_Save them." _

My connection then snapped. Cal, Mewok, Joseph, and even Ana's bonds snapped me out of my out of body experience. My eyes flashed open and I was gasping for breath. Those monsters were torturing her, right now, right this second. My limbs and body remained still, like I was frozen in ice. Ana, Mewok, Cal and Emi also remained still but their uncensored thoughts rambled uncontrollably, they were full of questions. I instantly answered their easy questions through our pack bond.

_Yes, I am okay Ana. Thank you_. I looked to her and felt our pack bond grip hold tight and secure. My bond clutched at hers without hesitation. Our bond was superglued together. She playfully growled at me.

_I will be fine Mewok, thank you._ Just like the superglued bond Ana and I shared- Mewok's bond latched itself to mine.

Cal was the most concerned and he was frantically asking if I was alright_. Cal, please I am fine. I am fine. _Cal's bond instantly felt like a parasite latching the strongest to mine.

Emi was the first to move as he placed his hand on mine. His expression was confusing. He was the only silent pack member, but I felt him in my head – he was prodding and poking looking for answers.

Ana broke the silence, "None of us can do this Emi. What does this mean? She can call other coyotes." With this being said, I instantly knew that through our pack bond they had all seen what I saw, felt what I felt, heard what I heard during my out of body experience.

Of all my pack, Emi continued to remain silent. He then went into action and pulled out his sage and sweet grass chanting his sacred song – he was attempting to call the tortured shifters. The entire pack stilled. I too remained still but not by choice-my motionless body still could not and would not move. Not only was my mind in shock but my muscles and limbs were in shock. After a brief struggle, I slowly began moving my limbs and bending my joints, finally standing up-with the help of Cal of course. We all then turned toward Emi. We circled around him attempting to create a pack force in an attempt to help him reach out to these shifters.

Immediately that strange twinge hit me again but this time an excruciating pain accompanied the force causing me to have a faint-like fall, flat on my back.

Her bloodcurdling scream had me hyperventilating, my host was screaming and then it immediately got silent. I looked to my left and Emi was lying down next to me with the same pained expression, he personally felt it too.

My host was dead.


	10. The Wolf's Den

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mercy Thompson characters. BUT THIS STORY 'LONE COYOTE' IS MINE! MINE! GRRR… **

* * *

**ADAM POV  
**

_**New Mexico, 50 minutes east of Albuquerque**_

_**East bound on Highway 40 – heading toward Texas**_

_**Saturday - 5:16 a.m. **_

I swerved off the highway in my rented Mercedes GT Roadster at 110 mph the moment the magic hit me – their faces flashed before me as clear as a daydream. Magic. I saw their evil blood-stained red bearded grins perfectly - twins. A growl started deep in my throat. Then just as quick as the magic/images came, they disappeared.

_Mercy!_

I let out a deep hate-filled growl. This magic felt different, not Fae. Was it Mercy? Is she showing me her attackers? If those bastards touch Mercy….Ugh!

I grip the steering wheel and I hear it crack under my fingers – I must remain focused or I will change to wolf and not be able to change back to human. While in Panama, I was trapped in wolf form for two days—my wolf was in total control. I thought 'it' had completely taken my humanity – I thought Adam was done, Adam was no more. Eventually, I just let my wolf feel my human ache for Mercy and that's what got his attention. He wanted her back, but he had no idea where to look or find her. He needed my human mind, human planning, and financial help, as he didn't even have a scent to follow. I'll have to make sure my wolf is suppressed until I find Mercy.

Focus…focus. The Roadster had come to a stop smack in the middle of the desert off the highway. With the dawn approaching, I was able to see the dust cloud trailing me. That could've been bad if I were on a busy Highway during peak hours.

Those bearded freaks will pay with their lives if they touched Mercy. I quickly press the phone button on my not-yet-broken-steering wheel.

I cut off her slow automated phone instructions and just yell, "Ben."

Ben picks up after the first ring. He isn't my second or my third, but my second and third are busy handling my shit while I'm away.

"Where do you need me Boss? Where is she?" Ben's voice sounded rushed, anxious, but tired. Even when I'm gone, it seems I'm still killing my pack slowly.

"I need you to research all redheaded lone wolves – twins or brothers—who reside in no-man's land. Ask Samuel if he remembers any when he lived there and I don't care if I have to personally visit 10,000 red bearded wolves. I WANT NAMES."

"Boss, I think I should be with you. You need back up…cuz 10,000 wolves sounds…"

"Enough Ben. Just do what I ask." I press the phone button and disconnect the call. I deeply sigh and immediately press the phone button and again yell the name before her automated instructions tell me to, "M. Shop"

Mercy's shop, which used to be Zee's shop, is now being run by Zee again with the help of Tad and Gabriel, until she gets back.

"Mercy's Shop, how can I…"

I cut him off, irritated, "I need to speak with Zee, NOW."

Without hesitation I hear the hold music. Gabriel's a smart kid, no small talk bullshit right now.

One minute, two minutes…five minutes…seven minutes on hold. I hear a snap, snap, snap as my fingers tighten their hold on the steering wheel. I will have to replace it when I return it. Damn it.

I growl my irritation and continue my journey East pressing the accelerator. The Mercedes peels out sending dirt and rocks in every direction. At the moment I hit highway, I slightly hydroplane to the left. The Roadster hits 120 mph in 10 seconds. Lucky for me or lucky for innocent clueless travelers, the highway is deserted.

His cranky voice broke the silent road monotony – fifteen minutes on hold that bastard.

"What do you want Adam, I'm working? You have five seconds." He has been crankier than usual since Mercy left. He blames himself, as it was a fae "problem" that got her involved with his investigation in the first place.

"Do you know any Fae that you trust in Texas? I need help finding Mercy? I felt this magic…"

"No!" He hung up the phone. That gremlin bastard. Zee doesn't want anyone else owing another debt to a Fae, not if it involved Mercy or anyone she cared about – the fae have long memories and they will collect on their 'favor' at anytime big or small. I understand it, but I don't like it. Zee is lucky Mercy loves him because that is the only thing keeping that old'geezer fae safe out of my clutches. Thank God I am nowhere near that damn shop.

The steering wheel cracks even louder and then I hear a loud pop. Yup, that is gonna cost me.

Soft ringing echoes in the car and I press the phone button yelling, "WHAT?"

"Boss, I couldn't get a hold of Dr. Sam. Grrrrrrr…Some cun…I mean some nurse said he is with a patient and is not to be disturbed…but I told her exactly what she can do with her doctor and hung up on the dried up old cun…I mean I hung up on her." Ben's sarcastic British accent sounded more posh than usual, which only happens when he's losing control. Ben wants Sam at our beck and call, as it's concerning Mercy – MY MERCY, and I can't argue with that. I soften a bit and try not to sound so agitated. He is doing his best and will destroy mountains if they were in the way to bring Mercy back.

"…but Boss I didn't need Mr. Doctor-dick-splash-Sam." He gruffed a giggle at his own joke and continued, "I found something very interesting." I hear him shuffle through papers. He whispers a few curse words – I also hear a fax machine or printer printing in the background. My foot automatically presses against the accelerator and I hit 150 mph. This cant be good. "…Boss, all registered 79 male fire-crotch lone wolves in Texas that I've researched are taxpaying-white picket fence-Marrock registered wolves. I also found a couple of gingers who went back to their motherlands and all who've stayed there since. But this got me thinking…maybe instead of looking at established lone wolves in Texas, I needed to look at who left their motherland/pack to come to the States and who are not part of the 79 that the Marrok knows about…plus I went one step further and searched missing/wanted redheaded wolves from everywhere – which lets face it, someone would notice a rogue criminal fire-crotch Ginger running around, right? So, guess what I found?"

I hear him smack the paper and he continues, "There were five documented _**wanted**_ wolves that went missing from the Irish Alpha Wolf Mafia in Dublin…" He snorted a laugh. "IAWM bloody funny, yah. I would escape too if I had a ridiculous pack name like that. They believe they are raising a bunch of Alpha males – morons. Well, anyway, these 5 unexpectedly vanished 15 years ago. Four of those bastards have hair as red as fire. Their whereabouts are still unknown. Their original crimes were rape, torture, kidnap, and murder, and I am not talking about one had one charge against him…No, all five had all charges against them."

…

…crack…

…

"Boss."

…

…crack…

…

"Boss…"

Crack…crack. The steering wheel takes on my aggression and I release my grip before I snap the wheel off the dashboard.

"B…"

I growl. Relax…Breathe. I don't want to yell at him, I don't want to lose it, not now. "Names Ben…what are their names? And send images/mug shots to my phone with specifics."

Again, I hear the shuffling of papers, "Liam Collins: a ginger, Alaster Gallagher: a blonde, Cormac McCree: a ginger, and twins named Conall and Conri O'dell: twin gingers."

Are these the bloodstained freak twins from my daydream? I remain silent. Where do I go from here? If they have nothing to do with Mercy, I have no other leads. The moment I think this, my wolf starts to pace, wanting out. Focus…focus.

"But Boss…I have bad news regarding these fire-crotch pricks. There is something strange about three of them. The meaning of their names…Okay…listen…" Paper shuffling. "…these are Gaelic names with interesting meanings-three in particular. Cormac means Son of defilement, Conall means Strong Wolf, and Conri means Wolf King. I don't think these wolves vanished on accident. I've already called the IAWM , and asked for all information. Their 'Head Alpha' has already sent me the information- I'm printed it now. He said they sent out an APB in Europe on them 15 years ago but no leads, no trail, no nothing…like they were removed from the face of the earth, but he doesn't think they have stopped. He also added quite adamantly that he doesn't think any of the five would come to the "New World," he was sure they didn't want the Marrok to answer to. But he said they can't stop, they are too far gone to stop, and he doubts that they are dead. Can you believe this poof? He lost these bastards and did nothing to capture them. Oh wait…yea he sent out an APB. Fucking prick! I actually agree with him that these demons didn't stop, but it's been 15 years, if they didn't stop shouldn't we have heard about the rapes, tortures, and killings – that is a lot of missing people – 15 years worth?"

I needed to hang up now…NOW…and just drive and growl and bark and God knows what else I want to do right now. Mercy suffered greatly under Tim's control and if these bastards got her….GRRRRRR….If these fuckheads have Mercy…oh God I can't even think…Dear Lord if they have Mercy or harm her, I will do a Buffalo Bill-Silence of the Lambs on their asses and rip apart their human skin and wear it as a coat while they are still alive…and I will personally fly to Ireland and kill all those Mafia shitheads for not doing anything more than sending a fucking APB on these abomination freaks.

"Boss…b…"

"Okay Ben. Thank you. I will be in contact with you soon." I disconnect as he starts to protest.

My thumb glides over the phone-button one more time, but I am reluctant to press it. Bran will want my head on a plate and my balls in a masher.

I press the phone-button and growl his name, "BRAN."

At half a ring he picks up. Doesn't the man sleep? "What's wrong Adam?"

I take a deep breath, "Do you know anything about five wanted wolves from the Irish Alpha Wolf Mafia some 15 years back? The Head Alpha said he sent out an APB on 'em in Europe?"

Silence, he was thinking about it, "No, I was never aware."

I quickly told him what Ben researched. He didn't interrupt, not once. I only heard a few growls here and there.

Bran growled, "I will call this Head Alpha from Ireland. I will let him know that I am not pleased with this old news. I will also call all my Alphas and make sure none of these wanted blackguards are in any of my packs. And if they are they will be held and handled by me personally. Now, you better tell me what this has to do with Mercy?" I could hear the closeness of his wolf. I could hear the Berserker.

I began to tell him about the magic I felt and the daydream images that entered my sight.

"Sounds like Indian magic. Pure, untainted, not white or black magic…"

Bran knows this kind of magic. I remember the stories…his stories. His mate, his real mate Blue Jay Woman, not Leah, died during the birth of their son Charles. Werewolf female's never gave birth to live children because the need for females to shift ended up killing the fetus inside them, but Bran's mate was different, she was the daughter of a Salish shaman who suppressed her need to shift (at her request), but this weakened her…she didn't survive the delivery but Charles did. She was Flathead Indian and from what I hear was the most beautiful woman Bran had ever and has even seen in his life. Losing his mate, whom he loved with every part of his being, led to the Berserker coming out. The only reason he didn't die with his mate was because of his newborn infant Charles, who reminded Bran in every way of Blue Jay Woman. Bran was dubbed the Berserker after that, he also remained inconsolable and mateless for years.

"Adam be at the Amarillo International Airport at 0800." Without another word he hung up on me.

The wolf Alpha in me wanted to argue…stand my ground – he was ordering me, but the Adam in me wanted Mercy more. I will give up everything I have for her, even my pride.

***l* *l* *l***

I arrived at the airport at 7:50 a.m. My security clearance was granted immediately (I either trained these guys or they knew me from someone I trained on security intel).

I parked the Mercedes on the far end Northwest side of the tarmac, where Bran's visitor would be landing. I bypassed the terminal completely. I think that's Bran's idea, to have me wait out here on the deserted side of the tarmac. Plus, David the security intel specialist, let me know that the private Jet was running a little late – and late out here I can deal with, late inside the terminal I don't think I could restrain my wolf - especially around a bunch of hostile, disgruntled humans. If they think they had problems with late or cancelled flights, they don't know what real problems were.

In my three-piece suit, I start jogging around the Mercedes. I need to calm myself; it feels like I drank 20 Red Bulls. Ben had sent me the mug shots a half hour ago and it took everything in me to control my beast. The twins I saw in my daydream were the same twins in two of the mug shots. I sent the images to Bran with a follow-up phone call, but he has yet to pick up or return my calls. So, I have succumbed to jogging my frustrations. My pace quickens when I start to get the shakes and when my heart rate picks up—I will not change to wolf, not yet.

After 25 minutes of sweating in my suit and feeling like a dog chasing its tale, I hear the small jet engine nearing. Big puffy white clouds shield the jet and I can't yet see it, but I can hear it. The moment the white Jet broke through the clouds, I knew instantly who Bran sent. It was Charles's Maverick CruiserJet and only Charles flew the thing.

Of course Bran would send his second/assassin, although sending an assassin in No Man's Land was not a good idea. He will kill every lone wolf in sight – is that what Bran wants?

I start to sprint around the Mercedes. If Sam and I are vinegar and water – Charles and I are ocean water and oil spill – we have no business being in the same area together.

Mercy – I must think of Mercy. I am doing this for Mercy, for Mercy…

***l* *l* *l***

The moment I knew I'm in eyeshot of him, I stop running and straighten myself out. The Jet touches tarmac and my body stands at attention.

Ocean and oil spill images flash before me. Shit!

***l* *l* *l***

I let out a puzzled gruff when he exits the plane first. I didn't expect Bran to come too.

Bran's appearance has always been perplexing. He looks like he's on his third year of college – more of a math or computer major than a sport scholarship kind of guy. He reminded me of the country singer Dierks Bentley. Bran's unruly straight blonde hair covered just past his eyes and the back was kept short and went in every direction like he had stayed up all night finishing up his thesis on simplifying quadratic equations. Just two steps behind him was his son Charles, the oil spill. He stood about 5 inches taller than his father at about 6 foot 4 inches. It amazed me how they did not look alike at all. I would never have guessed that Bran was his father, ever. Charles had waist length black hair, naturally tanned skin and dark brown almond shaped eyes—but it was his mannerisms, his stoic glare, and his lack of compassion that choked the hell out of you every time you glanced his way. Everything inviting about Bran's façade appearance was not passed down to Charles. Even if you weren't wolf, your instincts told you to stay away from Charles. He had a cold stare that would scare the paint off a house. He's a born Assassin. Although, don't let his father the Marrok's front fool you, when he's in full Marrok form, he could make any wolf jump out their fur and run away as fast as they could. I guess that is one thing that they had similar – their ability to scare the shit out of other wolves.

Mercy…I am doing this for Mercy!

* * *

**BRAN POV**

With all the pleasantries and up-to-date briefing behind us, we entered Adam's Mercedes. I couldn't help but notice that all his cars, as of late, have been Mercedes-Benz and I inwardly grin.

I sat in the back, leaving Charles in front with Adam – to Adam's chagrin. Charles raised one eyebrow the moment he saw I would take the back seat. Ever since I told him about this "problem," he was insistent on joining me. I was planning on coming alone, but Charles felt something not right about this (and not just because it probably involved Mercy the rabble-rouser), especially with the Indian Magic Adam felt. Charles also didn't like the fact that the Marrok unprotected would be entering No Man's Land, where every wolf would want to kill me for control of North America. 'They could try' was all the defense I had. Charles was persistent- a little too persistent-as Leah got involved and I had to defend my mate from my beloved son—something I hate doing. So in the end, with the help of Anna his mate, I said he could accompany me, but only as an observer.

In-flight, when Adam sent the images of Mercy's possible culprits to my phone, Charles coming was necessary. Their red-headed grinning mug-shots called out to my wolf in a way that has only happened this forceful once before (at a time I do not wish to revisit, when I lost the love of my life). My wolf wanted out – OUT NOW. I only had to glance at Charles, whom saw the same smiling mug shots, for him to know he would take care of "business" on this trip. He no longer was just the observer, which is why I took the back seat and Charles needed to be front and center with Adam. Extermination is Charles's expertise anyway.

I, on the other hand, will hold my wolf at bay – if I release him now, there will be extensive bloodshed and chaos. Even, as human, I did damage to the inside of Charles's plane, which he only grumbled under his breath about and I now need a new phone – as I crushed mine into tiny pieces. Viewing that, Charles quickly pocketed his own phone.

The opposition from the front seats, Adam and Charles, was only lukewarm - Adam because his mind was elsewhere (on Mercy) and Charles because his mind was elsewhere (focusing on little ol'me). Adam talked about Panama, and how Mercy's scent was nowhere to be found – and being as Adam knows how to detect witch and Fae concealing magic, there was neither present. Charles turned his head slightly back and gave me a glance that said, "Indian magic."

After their back and forth speculations a soft ring reverberated in the car.

I glanced toward Adam and noticed he pressed a button on his steering wheel and growled, "WHAT?" Yup, his wolf was right there ready – and I noticed Charles straighten a little more than usual and slightly pivot his upper body toward Adam - ready.

"Boss, I found something. I need you to drive to Lamb County, right now..."

A British accent; it was Ben one of Adams newer wolves. I could also hear the sound of fingers furiously typing on a keyboard in the background, as he continued, "…I flagged all Texas News archives for the past 15 years searching any unexplained crimes or suspicious offenses/murders against women, men, and children…" He growled at the children remark. "…Check this out – about six years ago there were two suspicious arson cases; the two buildings were about 10 miles apart – and they were both secluded, nothing around but dirt and tumbleweeds, very rural – on the outside these buildings looked like abandoned medical offices and were in the middle of nowhere, each miles away from anything. Both were located in Walker County – city named Shifter – Boss I'm 100% positive on the name. The News said it made no sense – driving to the middle of nowhere wasting gas—it didn't seem worth it – it seems these people were hiding something. But get this, once inside authorities found various destroyed examining tables, shackles, destroyed laboratory equipment, burnt out dismantled computers, empty cages, and several cabinets filled with burnt-to-a-crisp files. Authorities figured these were laboratories that tested on animals because of the cages and just outside one of the buildings they found buried animal bones in shallow graves. The owner of the buildings was never located, but it was a bogus name anyway. Both locations were bought by the same person, cash, under the name of Oilc Faol, and yes it's Gaelic. It means Evil Wolf."

Ben gave a deep growl and sighed, "…Boss I have more bad news. The one location with bones…well the bones were coyote bones, several adult and pup – but only coyote bones."

The air in the car seemed to have evaporated and all three of us seemed to have lost our ability to breathe. Just as unexpected, Adam lost control of the Benz and it swerved off the road almost flipping, but halting to a stop tilting left to right twice. Adam began to shake. I quickly got out and opened the door for him. He leaped out and shifted. Charles, in a flash was at my side, pinning me against the car and stood between me and Adamwolf.

"Boss..Boss…grrr…BOSS grrr…" The British wolf seemed to be losing it as well. Adam's pack was feeling it too.

I bent inside and sat in the driver's seat, "Ben, the best you can do for your pack is to remain calm. We will head to Lamb County as soon as Adam calms himself. Adam is wolf."

"Grrrr get to Lamb County…Grrrrr….coyotes are considered pests in Texas… grrrr…. killed on site...but these coyotes at the lab were tortured…grrrrrr, probably dismembered, grrrr…all the bones had dog-like bite marks…grrrrrr… not one coyote, adult or pup, was found intact… grrrrrrrrr." Ben was hanging on – I could tell he didn't want to change to wolf. He was no use to us in wolf form over the phone. He was a strong human to hold his wolf off at a time like this. The wolves in the background weren't so strong willed, I could hear the pack's instability.

"Tell me Ben, what is waiting for us in Lamb County?"

"Well Marrok, I…grrrr…researched the buildings…grrrr…themselves. No business permits or license were ever requested…if it was a laboratory…grrrr… it wasn't licensed to be…grrrr...GRRRR…but grrrrrrrrrrr… grrrrrrrrrrrrrr…but…GRRRRRRRRRR…"

Ben was either growling at the pack or fighting his own wolf, "Ben, please step into another room, alone. You can let them know what we are discussing when we are finished."

"My apologies Marrok…" I heard him shut a door and the growling diminished. His voice and attention immediately became coherent. "…Six 'businesses' were bought 15 years ago on the same day from three different buyers with…yup you guessed it Gaelic names; two in Walker County bought by Mr. Evil Wolf, two in Lamb County bought by Peata Ifreann which means Tame Animal Hell, and the two in San Antonio (ironically San Antonio translates to Saint Anthony, who was the Patron Saint of lost things and missing persons) anyway the one who bought these two is none other than Alaster Gallagher, yup one of the wanted wolves – shit he didn't even have to change his name. Anyway, I'm guessing the two San Antonio locations seem to be the brains of the other four, as they are both smack in the middle of downtown San Antone – I'm pretty sure you won't find any dead anything buried outside the building. The two in Lamb County are out in the boondocks, one in Littlefield and the other in Earth Texas. Yes, I checked it…the town's name is Earth."

Earth, Texas. Earth…Earth…Ea…

"Ben, text the locations to Adam's phone. We will handle this right now. I will have Adam call you when he shifts back." I pressed the button Adam pressed earlier and the car became silent. Charles bent down grabbing Adam's clothes and phone that fell out when Adam leaped out the car and shifted. I gave Charles my "I won't break this phone too" face, but he didn't hand me the phone and after pocketing the phone, Charles went back into position of blocking me from Adam. Although, I was not in danger from Adam - all Adamwolf seemed to be able to do is pace and growl. His wolf felt trapped, there was nowhere for him to go as he didn't know where Mercy was – with no scent it was pointless.

"Charles, open the door behind me. Adamwolf, we need to get to Lamb County NOW. We must drive there as soon as possible. I cannot leave you like this to roam in your state, for your safety as well as others. Think of Mercy, Adamwolf."

Adam growled and continued pacing. I wanted to grab him by the throat and toss him in the trunk.

"Adam, WE ARE WASTING TIME, either you shift back or get a grip and get in."

Charles continued to stand between Adam and me. "Charles get in." Charles didn't move as he still sensed danger as Adamwolf continued to pace and growl – Adam was a dominant and it didn't help that the Assassin was practically standing over him targeting him as prey. "CHARLES… IN NOW!" Charles did one of those double steps, the kind where you don't know where you are going and you stumble a little - his face never wavering. He kept his eyes on Adamwolf, and walked around the front of the car.

Adamwolf continued to pace, but the moment Charles got into the passenger side and shut the door, Adamwolf stopped pacing but then started panting – he was hyperventilating wolf style.

"Adam it is 9:15 a.m., we are wasting precious time."

With that, Adamwolf slowly got in, sitting behind me and I opened my door to close his. Charles perked up slightly pivoting again toward Adamwolf, but Adam's attention was at something outside in the distance.

"Charles, check the phone. Ben should have sent the location by now."

"Nothing Da."

"Call Ben. We need the location." While Charles scrolled for Ben on Adam's phone – I typed Earth Texas on the GPS sitting on the dash. I slowly pulled onto the highway and headed toward the directions of the GPS. Charles talked with Ben getting verbal directions and hung up.

Charles then retyped a location without another word.

I had chose Earth Texas instead of Littlefield first because my senses told me to. From the first moment Earth Texas was mentioned something inside me shifted – my wolf, myself, a deep protective need. Even just the thought of Earth Texas burned a fire inside me – a feeling I haven't felt in decades. With every mile I drove closer to Earth Texas, I had this confused feeling of anxiousness, the kind of anxiousness one feels when they are about to tell the girl of their dreams they are in love with her…it was an adolescent feeling, a feeling an old wolf like me hasn't felt in almost 200 years, when I was madly in love.

I glanced at Charles and his "what the hell is going on" face was amusing. He not only had to worry about the crazy wolf behind us, but he was sensing his old'Da was suffering from something he couldn't quite pinpoint. I pat my son's knee and then turn my eyes back to the road. I pleasantly laugh at the new feelings I am entertaining, confusing  
Charles even more.

Mercy, O'Mercy, she truly is a child of mine with the trouble that seems to follow her—she indeed is the coyote trickster. My senses tell me my lil'lamb is alive and well, but there is one wolf in this car that will not take my word for it – I glance at Adam through the rearview mirror and he is still glancing outside – he needs to shift back to human before he truly loses it.

After about 20 minutes of silence, he began to Change. Charles tensed and perked up – his back was no longer touching the seat. Adam is too far gone worried about Mercy for me to be concerned about him.

***l* *l* *l***

**_Lamb County - Earth, Texas_**

**_10:45 a.m._**

I slowly drove up the desolate dirt road. There was nothing of importance these past 30 minutes. I had got off the freeway, and passed the very small town of Earth, which took all but 5 minutes to pass. We stayed on Main Street Road until it turned into a dirt road – only passing an abandoned house and several cotton and alfalfa fields. GPS then said to take a right onto this path – I say path as it only has room for one car for travel – that was 30 minutes ago.

The feeling of my earlier adolescent anxiousness has turned to a feeling of dread. I know Mercy is fine – my senses tell me she is, but in the direction we are heading I feel this sense of fate, of doom...of...

We all noticed at the same time the small sized building over a mile away. I slowed to a stopped. We needed to plan. It was Adam who spoke but I knew it was a mix of Adam and Adamwolf, "Only one van, no lookout, and it doesn't seem like they have any kind of surveillance out – cameras, motion detectors. Seems like they've been doing this for a while and have gotten cocky about not getting caught." He growled.

I cleared my throat, "I say we pull up with the vehicle. Charles you will shift to wolf. Adam I need you human." His wolf was too unstable right now.

Charles nodded in agreement and the moment Charles opened the door, the feelings I had earlier intensified. I gasped and placed my hands on the dashboard for support denting it with the pressure of my fingertips – her scent had me trying to hold my breath – I needed to remain calm and her scent was not helping. Charles smelled the shifters too, but I knew he didn't get the same effect as I did.

MATE – MINE – MINE – MATE…MINE MINE. Her scent was MINE! My wolf wanted to run to her and puzzling enough my human self wanted to run to her as well. MINE.

"DA?"

"MINE!" I growled at my son. He tensed and gave me a most confused face. He looked toward the building and looked back at me.

I returned my focus back to the building and wondered if I could slam this Mercedes into the brick building and collapse the left side to get inside faster. I placed my hand back on the steering wheel almost pressing the accelerator when Charles broke my focus.

"Da, there are two humans, six living shifters, two dead shifters, and two wolves inside. Which one is it?"

"Shifter – alive – MINE." Without looking at him, I slowly drove.

"Mercy…" Adam sounded broken. I briefly looked at Adam's disappointed face in the rearview mirror. I couldn't focus on Adam – the building demanded my attention. I was also trying not ram Adam's vehicle into the building.

Charles broke the silence, "I know Adam. She isn't here. We will let the humans live long enough to answer our questions. The wolves will be no use to us. I will destroy them."

With the car still slowly moving, Charles safely got out to shift.

I drove a little faster and I parked next to the white van. I slowly got out. It took everything in me to stay with Adam and Charles the moment I could smell her more clearly. Adam had stepped out and was standing at the far back end of his Mercedes – Charles in wolf form was near the path in front of the Mercedes that lead to the only solid double door on this side of the building. The door seemed out of place. I headed toward the front of the Mercedes to stand next to Charles. We stood frozen staring at the door - the scent of old buried coyote bones, the scent of fear from the live coyotes, and the scent of enjoyment from the wolves inside had us ready to pounce.

At this close proximity, her scent was home, my home. She felt like the moon to me – I wanted her near me this instant. Although, her scent was in distress, she had fear and anger mixed with excitement - she sensed me coming too.

I turned towards Adam and he seemed 'not here', but I knew he was trying to call for Mercy – call her like an Alpha calls his pack. He's crushed that she's not here, I can feel his hopelessness. He has nothing else to hold on to, he has no other leads if this doesn't pan out.

Blood - Adam needed blood. His wolf wanted blood. I agreed with his wolf.

"Adam, change." He gave me a look of 'I-am-an-Alpha', but then his wolf agreed that he needed blood more than he needed to disagree. He began to Change, again.

I focused on the two wolves inside the building; they were still playing with their food, ignorant of the three dominant wolves out here coming for them.

I was going to tell Charles and Adam the next step, but her terror had my human-hackles stand up. Her song was urgent and my shoulder bolted through the doors before Charles and Adam knew what happened – with Adam still in the phase of changing.

The moment I was inside, the only office furniture situated in the center was a huge reception desk, with no computer or phone on the counter, and more importantly no scent. This was one less person we needed to kill – This desk was just a front just in case police officers came knocking. I focused on the only other door behind the desk and continued toward it. Adamwolf and Charles followed two steps behind me, softly growling.

The blood was magnified times ten once I opened this door. The shifters were basically insulated and trapped in here. We sensed old and new blood. To the left of us, taking about three-fourths of the building was a wall that led all the way to the other end of the building with only two doors side by side smack in the middle: behind these doors were the two humans, coyotes, and werewolves. To the right of us, was a completely open space; a break room filled with snacks, a refrigerator, microwave, a large picnic-type table, and a huge plasma TV mounted on the wall that was showing an action movie with the volume up, which explains the reason why the wolves didn't hear me bolt through their front door.

I pointed at the first door and pointed at Charles and Adam: behind were the shifters and wolves. I then pointed at the other door and pointed at me: behind were the humans.

In an instant we felt it, something was not right about the scents behind door number two…both humans were aroused, a male and female. Grrrrrr…

Her shifter scream had us all flinch – her fear had every nerve in my body react. I pushed Charles out of the way and bolted through the first door – ignoring my original plan. Everything was a blur, one minute I was standing beside Charles and the next minute my human teeth were tearing out a red-bearded human-throat, ripping and pulling until my teeth hit spine.

* * *

_Hey Readers, if this chapter sounds Anti-redhead boyz and Ireland I'm saw-wee. But for the record, I'm a sucker for redheaded guys AND I'm also a HUGE sucker for an Irish accent. So I apologize to the Irish and redheads out there :)_

_FYI: For most of you that don't know or vaguely remember: Bran Cornick is also known as the Berserker. Father to Dr. Samuel and Charles (Bran's second and assassin-read Cry Wolf it's another great Briggs series). I think I'm in love and I had to write him in my story. I HEART BRAN 3_

_FYI(again): I heart Adam too – get the Mercy Thompson graphic novels, Adam 3 (BUT just don't get the Alpha and Omega ones, the art sucks – it makes poor Charles look hideous with ugly facial features LOL (a lot of yuck faces)– well actually all the art is horrible but Charles should at least be cute.)_


End file.
